


Bucket List

by dreamingwithyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingwithyu/pseuds/dreamingwithyu
Summary: A lot of people write bucket lists. And neither Yuta nor Jaehyun are an exception. Maybe their priorities and goals change after they meet each other.





	1. 1. Make some new friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Pull Me in and Let Me Drown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870877) by [honEy D (nitori_chan_san)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitori_chan_san/pseuds/honEy%20D). 



> New work! I really hope you'll enjoy this!  
> I'm going to update the tags as the story goes on, just to avoid spoilers.

There were days when Yuta didn’t know how he dealt with all the bullshit the world gave him. He wanted to lash out on everyone around him, yell at them and tell them how stupid they were behaving. But things didn’t work like this if you couldn’t talk. 

It was also not that easy to make friends. After the thing he had lost every friend. Except for Taeyong, who was the only one who actually understood that he couldn’t talk. The others tried pressuring him into it but that didn’t work. Things weren’t as easy as they made it out to be. And one after one, they had left them. He still felt bad for Taeyong because of that, but the other reassured him that he didn’t mind it. But Yuta still felt guilty. 

Right now, Taeyong was pulling him through the streets. Right towards a tattoo shop that he had discovered a few years ago. Yet, he had never taken Yuta with him before. Both of them dressed in black. They wore them different though. Yuta wore an oversized black hoodie and simple skinny jeans. It made him feel like he could hide the easiest in this type of outfits. Meanwhile, Taeyong wore a leather jacket over a band t-shirt and ripped jeans. It went better with his sexy 'bad boy' aura. Even Yuta had to admit that they were an odd pair. 

“I promise, they aren’t scary.” Taeyong spoke. “They will like you. Taeil has a thing for cute stuff.” Yuta threw him a glare. He wasn’t cute. Why did everyone always think he was cute? Especially Taeyong? They were friends since kindergarten now, he should know better. 

“You look like a kitten. And stop glaring. That’s my job, remember?” He opened the door to a small store and let Yuta enter, before following him. A tall boy with dark brown hair that was parted on the side was leaning against the counter. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt. Yuta could see that both of his arms and the side of his torso were covered in dark ink. It looked pretty cool. He had to admit that. 

“Taeyong. Back again?” He looked at them curious. “Is that Yuta? You never told us he is this cute.” Now it was Yutas turn to look surprised. Did Taeyong tell them about him? And what did he tell them? And why did he got called cute again? 

“Yeah, that’s Yuta.” Taeyong grinned happy. “Yukkuri, this is Johnny. And don’t you dare hit on him!” He glared at the boy at the counter. Johnny laughed and held up his hands as a sign of resignation. 

“Just said he’s cute.” He grinned and winked at Yuta. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything you don’t want.” Taeyong scoffed, while Yuta didn’t know what to do. He was awkward around new people anyways, the fact that he couldn’t speak didn’t help. He also wasn’t sure if Johnny was flirting or joking with him. And it made him feel a bit more uncomfortable than he already felt. 

“Yeah, too cute for you.” Taeyong got defensive after hearing that from Johnny, causing Yuta to put his hand onto his friend’s arm. Not like he could do much if the other decided to bounce at Johnny but he could at least try. Neither him nor Taeyong were that strong (or tall). Yet Taeyong could overpower Yuta when it came down to it. 

“Oh, TY, you’re here!” Right as Johnny was about to say something, two other boys arrived from the back of the store. They, like Johnny were covered in tattoos and clad in black clothing. One of them had black messy styled hair and was a lot smaller than Johnny. He looked like he was around the same height as Yuta and Taeyong. The other one meanwhile was a giant, like Johnny. Yuta had never considered himself small but since he set foot into this store he had to rethink that. Also, he might have to consider some other thinks. Like his crush on that one basketball player at their university. Because, damn, tall boy was handsome. The type of takes-your-breath-away-handsome. And that actually was an understatement. The boy looked like someone had put a crap tone of tattoos onto a model from a fashion magazine. A toned body clad in a tight-fitting black clothing that only showed his fit shape off. Yuta was blown away. How could a person like this exist? 

“Taeil!” Taeyong seemed relieved. “Yuta, these are Taeil and Jaehyun. Guys, this is Yuta.” He pointed at the small one first and then at the second giant. The boy swallowed – to hard for his liking – and then nodded and waved a little as a greeting. 

“Cutie seems a bit shy.” Johnny mumbled. “You haven’t spoken a word since you stepped in. Must be because of me.” Again, Taeyong glared at him. So Yuta figured he hadn’t told him everything about his best friend. Or at least not that one big thing. 

“You’re an idiot.” Taeil mumbled. Taeyong carefully reached out for Yutas hand, so the other would look at him. 

“Am I allowed to tell them?” Taeyong asked quietly, so they wouldn’t hear him. Yuta found himself hesitating for a moment, before nodding. He knew they wouldn’t like him anyways, so they could know. And he didn’t want Taeyong to lose friends because they thought Yuta was shy or even rude. The other shouldn’t be suffering because of his flaws. That would be unfair. 

“Yuta can’t talk.” Taeyong explained. “He’s mute. For five years now.” Yuta felt how Taeyong squeezed his hand and returned the gesture. He felt embarrassed, now that it was out. His gaze was focused on the tips of his shoes, because he was scared to look up. He could still feel the stares on him. They were most likely judging him now. He shouldn’t have come here. 

“Oh, poor kid.” Taeils word surprised him. Neither did he expect the hug he received a few seconds later. This wasn’t what he expected. People usually didn’t react like this. Until now they always reacted annoyed. Mainly because it was hard to communicate with a mute person. At least in their mind it was. And they were especially annoyed when they realized he wasn’t born mute. Being pitied by someone was something he hadn’t experienced yet. 

“See, I told you they wouldn’t hate you.” Taeyong threw his arm over Yutas shoulder. “The others are assholes.” Yuta wished he would be able to see things like Taeyong did. Live appeared to be easier. But Taeyong wouldn’t think like that if he had seen the things he saw. 

“We couldn’t hate you, Yuta.” He decided he liked Taeil. The other seemed like a nice person so far. “Taeyong told us so much about you, how could we hate you?” It felt weird hearing someone say that. Because no on had said something like this in years (well besides Taeyong). 

“People normally don’t want to put up with us.” Taeyong explained. “They aren’t patient enough to communicate with Yuta or I scare them away.” That was another factor. Taeyong had a reputation that wasn’t exactly good. Often because of his looks. But also because he wasn’t hesitating to give someone shit for mistreating them. As said, they were a weird duo. 

“How does he do that?” Johnny asked. “Do we need to learn sign language?” 

“His phone or he uses a notepad and scribbles down.” Johnny sighed in what Yuta interpreted as relieve. Probably because he was lucky that he didn’t have to learn sign language. Yuta didn’t want to do that either. Which was kind of why he communicated through written texts. It was a lot easier this way. 

“Okay, we can do that.” Taeil grinned. “You came for a new tattoo Tae?” Yutas best friend nodded. They had reached a point, where Yuta didn’t question his appointments anymore. He actually had lost count of how many tattoos decorated Taeyongs body till now. He only knew there were a lot. 

“Is cutie going to get one too?” Johnny spoke up and winked at Yuta. “Because I would love to do one on him.” Yutas eyes widened in shock. He didn’t want a tattoo. He came here because Taeyong dragged him in. If he had made an appointment for him without his knowledge there would be serious consequences. He needed to think about what that would be like exactly but there would be something. 

“No, Yuta’s not like that.” Taeyong padded his shoulder as if he was trying to calm him down. “He’s here because I dragged him here. I wanted him to meet you guys.” Yuta saw how Johnny glanced at him suggesting and turned his head to the side. He didn’t know what the other was about and for now he kind of confused/scared him. 

He wasn’t that into tattoos. Not as much as Taeyong was for sure. He liked seeing them on other people and finding out what they meant to them but he didn’t want one on himself yet. The needle scared him and if he would ever get one he would like to have one that meant a lot to him. 

“Okay, then you can come with me.” Taeil grinned at Yutas best friend before turning towards Johnny. “And if you haven’t cleaned up your mess until I’m back I’m gonna chop your dick off.” Yuta eyes widened. He hadn’t expected something like this from Taeil. So far, he had the impression that the other was pretty chilled and calm (and into cute things like Taeyong said). But there was a chance that wasn’t completely the case. 

“I wanted to keep the cutie some company.” Yuta decided that he didn’t want to be in the same room with Johnny alone. Not that he thought the other would do something he didn’t like but the bold attitude scared him. He wasn’t used to this type of behaviour so it could be that. Most likely because he only was around Taeyong on a regular basis. And Taeyong wasn't that bold. Not around Yuta. 

“Jaehyun can do that.” Taeil was almost out of the room. “That’s better for everyone anyways.” Now that Taeil mentioned the boy, Yuta realized that Jaehyun hadn’t spoken a single word so far. He had stood there motionless, almost like a statue. Yuta came to realize that the comparison was quite accurate. Jaehyun was extremely handsome. And definitely a person he could imagine being a model for one of those marble statues. Plus, the other was very pale. It only increased what Yuta thought of his looks. 

Jaehyun nodded, before pushing Johnny towards the small door that they had entered the room through earlier. Yuta suspected it led towards their work areas. “Don’t worry, TY. Yuta’s save with me. You know I will kick Johnny’s ass if he tries something.” Hearing Jaehyuns voice for the first time almost made Yuta gasp. He wasn’t just stunning; his voice was beautiful too. Deep and calming and smooth. Not as deep as Taeyong or Johnny but still relaxing. 

“Is that okay Yukkuri?” Taeyong looked at him and he nodded. He wasn’t sure if he would be okay. There was a high chance that he would blush like a kid while being alone with Jaehyun. But at least his disability to speak would prevent him from stuttering. But he also didn’t want to watch how Taeyong got his lower back tattooed. That stuff sounded painful and sadistic to him and he would like to keep that out of his life. 

Taeyong copied his action before disappearing with Taeil. Not without making sure that Johnny left as well tough. Yuta took a deep breath. He had forgotten how exhausting getting to know new people was. And he was certain this was something simple. 

Jaehyun coughed lowly making Yuta’s attention focus on him. “Wanna help me with something?” Now he had caught the boy’s attention. As long as it wasn’t something crazy he was okay with helping. If Taeyong trusted the other he could do so too, right? And he wanted to leave a good impression on them after all. 

“I need to practice drawing a little more.” Jaehyun explained. “Can I use your body?” Well that was specific. And not something people usually requested when first meeting. It also sounded kind of wrong to Yuta. 

Yuta must’ve looked shocked because Jaehyun suddenly started explaining. “It’s only eyeliner. Not waterproof. And not something weird. You can choose the motive.” It didn’t sound bad. If it wouldn’t turn out to his liking he could wash it off tonight.Yetr, he still wondered where Jaehyun wanted to draw on. He wouldn’t have to take his clothes of, right? Yuta felt how his ears grew hot, meaning he was currently blushing. He was scared that the other would ask that of him. He wasn’t confident enough to do something like this and on top of that he was as thin as a twelve-year-old. Nothing like Jaehyuns toned body. 

He hesitatingly pointed at his left arm and Jaehyun nodded. Relieve flooded through Yutas body like a cold wave. He wouldn’t have to take anything off. He only needed to roll his sleeve up. He could do that. 

Yuta nodded, slowly moving closer to were the other was standing. Jaehyun smiled while pulling out a chair and patting it, motioning Yuta to take a seat. The boy followed the request, waiting for any further instructions. 

“Can you roll up your sleeve to your elbow?” Jaehyun took a seat on the other side of the counter and pulled out a black pen while Yuta did so. “What should I draw?” He looked at the boy who was about to become his living canvas expectantly. Yuta hesitated before pulling out his phone and opening the memo application. And Jaehyun waited patiently as he typed. Yuta would’ve preferred a notepad but he didn’t have one with him so he had to do things like this. 

_Blossoms._

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow and Yuta shrunk a little in his seat before typing a bit more to explain himself. It wasn’t that he had too but he knew he would feel guilty if he wouldn’t give an explanation. 

_I think flowers are beautiful._

And they showed that beauty didn’t stay forever. It amazed Yuta how something as pretty as a flower could hold that much sadness within it. And how people gave flowers to their loved ones, knowing that they would die. Something that would die was considered to be something to show appreciation or love for someone else. Did that mean that love was something that was meant to die too? 

“Alright.” Jaehyun clapped his hands once. “Would you like something to drink before I start?” Yuta felt his heart beat a little faster when the others eyes met his own. They were very dark. Almost black and deep enough for Yuta to lose himself in them. He only managed to escape them when Jaehyun coughed once more. Now he blushed for real. How could he be like this? 

Yuta realized Jaehyun was still waiting for an answer and shock his head strongly. Too strong if he thought about it. Or was he overthinking? 

“Yuta?” His breathing stopped for a minute when Jaehyun leaned closer over the counter. How could someone be this pretty even up close? There were no marks or scars of pores on Jaehyuns skin. Like an actual statue. And his lips looked so smooth and soft. Yuta decided that life was unfair. How could one person turn out to look this perfect? “I won’t bite you. You don’t need to worry.” 

Yuta blinked a few times before nodding slowly. Something to drink would be nice. It would offer him something to hold onto. Because he knew his hands were nervously shaking. Not only because Jaehyun was attractive. He would be stupid if he tried denying that. But also, because he was scared that Taeyongs friend could think badly of him. And – worst case scenario – end their friendship with Taeyong. Objectively speaking he was a bit of a weirdo after all. And in his mind, it wasn’t hard to figure that out. 

Jaehyun, again, threw him a smile before leaving the room and returning with a glass of water after a minute ore so. He sat it down in front of Yuta gently who immediately reached for it because he needed something to hold onto to. Jaehyun made him feel very nervous. 

“You’re cute.” Jaehyun spoke and Yuta, surprising Yuta, who had started to lift the glass to actually take a sip. He almost dropped it. The boy had no clue how to respond to that. Was he supposed to smile? Or nod? Or say that – well he couldn’t speak so that was not an option. Was he supposed to somehow point out that Jaehyun was cute too? Well that would be kind of misleading. Yuta would rather describe Jaehyun as handsome. Or attractive. Maybe even sexy. Well definitely sexy. Without even doing something. Besides sitting in front of Yuta and drawing on his arm. 

Yuta was fascinated when watching Jaehyun draw. The other was so focused on his work, while making it look effortless at the same time. Every petal and leave he drew, seemed to be placed so easily. During this whole time, Jaehyun held his wrist softly in place. And Yuta was kind of impressed with himself for not getting goose bumps. Maybe he wasn’t as much of an obvious nutjob as he thought. Jaehyuns fingers were a little cold, but with time Yuta got used to it. 

The fact that Jaehyun had started drawing right after calling Yuta cute had also saved him from coming up with a response. A challenge he would’ve failed bigly because he still had no clue how one was supposed to respond. He couldn’t do, what he did, when Taeyong called him cute (glare), right. And while Johnny had called him the same thing earlier, he had been to baffled to even think about something. Which he was okay with because he wasn’t crushing on Johnny. 

Yuta had no feeling how much time went by while he was watching Jaehyun decorate his arms. Only when Taeil and Taeyong entered the front room, did he notice that it had to be a bit more than he thought. “Done.” Taeil had a huge grin on his face. Taeyong on the other hand wasn’t grinning as much. Even though Yuta thought that at this point, he would’ve gotten used to the pain. 

“Wow, this is pretty!” Taeyong stopped in front of the counter and stared at the artwork that Jaehyun had created on Yutas arm by now. The other had paid a lot or attention to the details while drawing and it actually looked amazing. “Jaehyun, I didn’t know you could draw like this.” 

Jaehyun shrugged, closing the cap of the eyeliner pencil. “You always go to Taeil, how would you know?” He threw Taeyong a smug expression before turning towards Yuta. “Can I take a picture?” Yuta hesitated but his defence crumbled down very quick when looking at the others face. He nodded two times, ignoring Taeyongs shocked face. He had left his comfort zones today and neither of the two were used to that. 

Jaehyun took a picture of Yutas arm, before reaching for something under the counter. He pulled out a wet wipe and started to gently wipe the art work off of Yutas skin. “They say art is perishable.” Taeil spoke, while watching. 

Yuta, once again, was staring at Jaehyun. It was hard not to do so and Yuta had found out today, he was weak. He had never behaved like this around any other person. Also, till today he had thought Taeyong was unfairly handsome. But apparently there were more people like this walking on this planet. Although, in his opinion, Jaehyun was a little more handsome than Taeyong. Hnd he never felt the same way about his best friend that he did about Jaehyun because that would be weird. 

Without him realizing, Jaehyun was done and looked up and damn…Yutas gaze was trapped by those eyes again. He couldn’t look away. There was something that pulled him in. Yuta was well aware that he probably came of very weird and creepy but he couldn’t help it. Jaehyuns eyes were so pretty. A little bit like the eyes of a puppy. There was something cute about them (a correction to Yutas previous statement). But at the same time something deep and old and sad. His gaze was intense enough to make Yuta shiver. 

“Yuta? Yukkuri?” Taeyong pulled him back into the real world by shacking his shoulders. “Yukkuri, are you okay? Are you getting sick? You spaced out.” So, Taeyong wasn’t as attentive as he had expected. Because Yuta had thought, Taeyong would notice if he was being a nutjob because he was crushing on someone. Or he didn’t do so because it never happened before. Yuta usually didn’t get close enough to people to be like this. 

“He could be getting tired.” Jaehyun suggested but the wink that he send Yuta made the boy know that Jaehyun knew that wasn’t the case. Did this mean Jaehyun knew Yuta was crushing on him? If yes, then Yuta was even more unsure how he was supposed to behave. Did Jaehyun have similar feelings? He had called Yuta cute earlier, right? Or was he thinking Yuta was like ‘child-cute’? Because that meant he wasn’t taking him seriously and that would be horrible and… 

“Alright, I’m taking him home.” Taeyong interrupted the ramble in Yutas head and took him by the arm gently. “Wanna grab food on the way back? Because we need to, since we have literally nothing left in the fridge. Bye everyone” Yeah, they had wanted to go grocery shopping today. But then Taeyong had remembered that he had one of his tattoo appointments today. And since he refused to let Yuta do a big shopping trip like this on his own, they pretty much had to get some take out now. 

“I’m going to send you the bill as usual.” Taeil commented, while watching Taeyong pull Yuta towards the front door of the shop. “It was nice meeting you, Yuta!” Yuta managed to turn around and wave at Taeil and Jaehyun and Johnny who had appeared from the back of the store. The first to smiled and waved back at him. Meanwhile, Johnny sand him a weird grin and a wink that shocked Yuta enough to make him trip a little. And stumble into Taeyong. Thankfully neither of them fell. Taeyong was actually quite strong and caught himself and Yuta. 

“Clumsy little kid.” Taeyong shock his head while scolding him a little and Yuta…well he couldn’t tell him, he tripped for nothing, right? Yuta saw how the three tattoo artists chuckled and felt his ears grow hot again. Stupid blushing! Stupid him for being such a nutjob around his crush. 

As soon as the door fell shut behind them. And once they were out at the street again, Taeyong turned towards Yuta and grinned wide. “You’re crushing on Jaehyun, Yukkuri?” So, Taeyong was pretty attentive after all. Stupid Taeyong for knowing him so well. Stupid him for making this so obvious. 

“I can’t believe you’ve grown up so fast!” Now he punched Taeyong in the chest. That was onlyteasing though. Because out of them Yuta was the baby. Because he was stupid three months younger. And unlike Taeyong actually quite innocent. And Taeyong loved reminding him. 

The teasing continued on their way home. And during dinner. And Yuta had to push Taeyong out of his room that night. The other didn’t stop saying Jaehyuns name to see Yuta start smiling like an idiot and blushing. Also, he didn’t want Taeyong to find out about his hiding space for his super-secret diary. The one in which he kept his bucket list. 

_Make some friends._

Yuta didn’t check it of for real yet. He didn’t know if they were friends after all. But he had a feeling they would be soon. He wanted it to be that way. Taeil had been so nice to him, even after Taeyong told him, that Yuta couldn’t speak. And Johnny, although creepy, was kind of a cool person too. And Jaehyun…well…he definitely wished to be more than friends with Jaehyun but he felt like that was too much to ask. And so, he would be okay with being friends with him too if that meant he could be near him more. 

With that thought, Yuta fell asleep, with a little smile on his face. Today had been a good day. A very good day. He would try to have more of this in the future because good days were always better than bad ones, right? 

He was asleep too soon, to notice Taeyong carefully stepping into the room and kneeling down beside his bed. Right where Yutas head was. Soft fingers brushed his hair out of his face. “I’m so proud, Yukkuri.” Taeyong whispered while watching his best friend sleeping peaceful for the first time in a long while. “Sweet dreams, my friend.” Taeyong pressed a gentle kiss to his friend’s forehead. Like he had done every night, since they moved together. He always told himself it helped him sleep better. He pulled up Yutas blanket a little, gently tucking the younger in, so he wouldn’t freeze. A smile spread on his face, when he saw the open page of Yutas notebook. 

_Make some friends. – I think I met them today._

Yuta had scribbled it behind the original point in his neat handwriting. Taeyong felt proud. He knew of Yutas troubles with other people. And he was glad, that his friends didn’t behave like everyone else had since Yuta lost his ability to speak. He had seen how a once happy and cheerful kid had been broken by the people he would’ve needed back then. And that had made Taeyong give himself a promise to not leave Yuta. To protect him from having to go through that ever again. Taeyong had seen the way Yuta had looked and behaved around Jaehyun earlier. And how the other had looked at Yuta. He would gladly support them. Yuta deserved love and Jaehyun was a good guy. But if he ever hurt his friend, Taeyong would enjoy nothing more than destroying him. 

He closed the notebook and put it onto Yutas side table before sneaking out of the room. Today had been a good day. He hoped they would have more of those in the future. 

But none of them could see the future. None of them could see, what it had in stock for them. And while there were good things ahead, behind those good things there was lurking something dark. Something evil and threatening and dangerous that none of them could see coming.


	2. Ask someone out (preferably your soulmate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun realizes some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday!   
> I hope everyone had a wonderful week!  
> Enjoy!

“You’re crushing on the little cutie?” Johnny grinned at Jaehyun. A stupid, shit eating grin that Jaehyun wanted to punch of his face. And it was hard to resist that urge. Not after he had witnessed the older hitting on the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. And he knew Johnny didn’t have the same intentions as he did. Definitely not as honourable. Not that Johnny was a hoe. Just someone who had a lot of love to share with the world and didn’t hold back when it came to doing so (his words, not Jaehyuns). 

“You are a jackass!” Taeil groaned. “You knew this was important to Taeyong. And that he wanted Yuta to like us. And yet you went in and scared the shit out of him. What if he never wants to come here again?” Jaehyun was thankful Taeil was on his side. He wasn’t surprised though. There were people whose personalities fit well with Johnny’s lifestyle. And that was great. However, some didn’t. And it was obvious that Yuta belonged into the second category. 

“But he’s cute.” Johnny protested. Taeil rolled his eyes in response. 

“Jaehyun, how are you doing?” Now that everyone’s focus was on him he didn’t feel to good anymore. Not because he was embarrassed (stuff like this happened). But because he felt like an asshole for being in this state. “I’m impressed you were able to control yourself. You looked like you were about to drag him somewhere and eat him up as soon as you laid eyes on him.” Jaehyun stopped in shock for a second. If his friends noticed did that mean Yuta did so too? He had noticed the boy was oblivious to his attempts to flirt with him so there was a chance he didn’t. Jaehyun hoped it was the case because otherwise he would do a lot of things he didn’t like to see Yuta again. One being breaking into the apartment he lived in if necessary. 

Fuck, Yuta was a full package. He didn’t know much about his character yet. Other than what Taeyong had told them and what he had experienced earlier. But he had the feeling getting to know him better would only make him fall deeper for the boy. He had never seen someone so cute and pretty until he saw him standing in their entry way next to Taeyong. At first glance the two of them were an interesting combination. Taeyong was this rough person with a bad boy vibe. Not hesitant to speak his mouth. And someone who drew in attention whereever he was. Yuta meanwhile seemed to always make himself smaller than he actually was. Almost like he tried to hide himself. He was shy and nervous and still, he and Taeyong seemed to be in absolute sync with each other. Whenever Yuta looked like he wanted to say something, Taeyong appeared to be knowing what it was. Without Yuta having to write it down for. To say it amazed him would be an understatement. And he wanted to get to that point with Yuta. Not in a platonic way though. No, he wanted far more than that. 

“I sat across an insanely beautiful boy with a fluttering heart and a damn boner for over an hour, drawing on his arm. So how do you think I'm feeling?” He groaned. “And have you noticed how good he smells? I bet you, his blood tastes delicious.” He was certain it would. Both Yuta and Taeyong smelled quite good. Young, fresh and still sweet. However, they had different sub-notes to it and Jaehyun happen to prefer Yutas. 

_I think flowers are beautiful._

He could see those letters in front of his eyes. Yuta was right. Flowers were beautiful. But so was Yuta. Jaehyun had a feeling that Yuta didn’t think like that. And also tried to grab as less attention as he could but he had failed when it came to Jaehyun. His full attention had been on him as soon as he stepped into the shop. 

“What do you think is Taeyong going to think if I text him and ask for Yutas number?” He thought loudly. Honestly, he was addressing Taeil. Whatever Johnny could say regarding the topic was unlikely to be helpful in any way. Because Johnny had the least experience with serious relationships out of them. Not that Johnny seemed to mind it. It was obvious he was more than happy with his current lifestyle. And as long as he was and not hurting someone none of them minded it. 

“That you think his best friend is hot and want to bang him.” See. Not that helpful. 

“That would be if you texted.” Taeil shot back. “We’re talking about Jaehyun. And Taeyong has asked once if he lives in celibacy. Because he never talks about that stuff.” Well, he had. Since the eighties. The seventies had been kind of a weird rollercoaster for him. And somewhere around 1983 he had decided to stay out of anything sexual or romantical for a little while. Well, till now, because Yuta had made him scratch that plan as soon as he entered the shop. 

“I don’t want to just bang him.” Jaehyun shock his head. He didn’t. Well, having sex with Yuta was more of a long-term goal for now. He definitely wanted to go there. Because, well Yuta was hot, but he also wanted to do the whole romantic stuff with him. Like taking him out on dates. Surprising him with little gifts. Taking walks together. Stargazing and all that good stuff. He wanted to take care of him, help him, protect him, calm him down… He felt things for Yuta he hadn’t felt for anyone yet. It was like the boy switched something in his brain that made his whole world different. Only by being around him for the first time. 

“Oh, fuck, he’s in love.” Johnny looked confused. Because during their year of living together Jaehyun hadn’t been in a relationship. Neither had Johnny. For a different reason though. 

Jaehyun had a feeling his feelings weren’t unrequired. He had seen the way Yuta had looked at him and reacted around him. The little blush on his cheeks and ears. The way he had attempted to avoid Jaehyuns gaze and then wasn’t able to look away when he caught him. He felt a little narcissistic for thinking like this though. 

“He’s not just in love.” Taeil said, what Jaehyun had been thinking all along. What he knew from the moment he saw Yuta. “Text Taeyong and ask him for Yutas number. Tell him that you thought Yuta is cute and that you would love to meet him again. I think it would be nice for Yuta too.” Jaehyun nodded. It was a simple but great advice. A thought he could’ve had on his own, but he was stupid right now. Still love drunk from his first meeting with Yuta. 

“He is a little awkward, right?” Immediately both Taeil and Jaehyun glared at Johnny. Jaehyun wasn’t sure if Taeil was annoyed because it was kind of judgmental towards someone who can’t speak. But he himself was because to him it sounded a little to close to an insult. And he wouldn’t let someone insult Yuta. 

“He’s mute.” Taeil shook his head. “And he was a little shy and nervous because he was scared, we would judge him for his inability to talk.” Oh, Jaehyun didn’t. He could never. And the shyness had been adorbale. 

“And what about the very big problem of us being vampires?” Jaehyun groaned. “How is that supposed to go down? ‘Oh Yuta, by the way, I’m an almost five-hundred-year-old vampire and you are my soulmate.’?” He had no clue how to break it to someone. His family had gotten killed by the same vampire who turned him, so he never had to break the news to someone. Obviously, he hadn’t told it to the numerous people he shared bed with for a night. And the few not supernatural people who had found out about it... Well it never happened because he planned it or told them. 

“Well, you have to tell him at some point.” That’s way easier said then done. “Better tell him then have him open your fridge and find a storage of blood bags. Or walk in on you attacking someone. Or even worse…You attack him.” Johnny had a point. Jaehyun wouldn’t be able to ever forgive himself if he attacked Yuta on accident. 

“Johnny’s right.” Taeil nodded. “It’s always better to tell someone than to let them find out and be frightened.” Again, it was right. It still didn’t answer the question he had. Which was how he was supposed to tell him. 

“But how?” He whined, looking at Taeil for help. 

“First wait a bit…” Taeil thankfully answered. “Go out with him a few times…get to know him and let him get to know you. It’s always easier to tell someone if they know you and trust you. Maybe he will still be scared. Which is normal. But he will also know you are not a monster.” Jaehyun nodded. That made sense. Having Yuta know that he wasn’t a monster would help him when he came to explaining Yuta who he was. If he trusted him it would be easier to make him realize Jaehyun would never hurt him. 

For the next 24 hours Jaehyun thought of possible ways to ask Taeyong for Yutas number. Ways that wouldn't make him come of creepy. A though task since he never had to do something like this. Not even when he was a human. His engagement had been arranged by his father for him. And he only met the girl three times before she got killed and he got turned. And after that the only relationship he had was his friendship with Taeil, Johnny and Lucas. And somehow Taeyong. But that wasn’t something they planned. The other managed to sneak his way into their hearts without them noticing. 

He was sitting at the counter. He had only started doodling little characters out of boredom. Little characters that might or might not look a little like a certain someone. Suddenly their front door opened with the little bell ringing. He looked up, only to be faced with Taeyong. A grinning Taeyong to be honest. Who had made his way over to the counter to quick for him to hide what he had been doing so far. At least without making it obvious that he could move with inhumn speed and draw suspicion. 

Of course, Taeyong noticed the doodles. Of course. “Oh.” He looked down onto the sketched little figures. “Great. Here.” A piece of paper was slammed onto the counter. A piece of paper with a number on it. A phone number to be more precise. 

“What?” Jaehyun looked at the human confused. 

“Yutas number.” Taeyong shrugged. “He won’t admit it, but he’s crushing on you. I’m doing both of you a favour.” Well, he was doing Jaehyun a favour. And most likely saving him from embarrassing himself. More than he already had by letting Taeyong see what he was drawing. It wasn’t even anything inappropriate. A cute little figure that looked like Yuta doing everyday stuff. Like drinking coffee, reading, sleeping, watching TV and so on. This would’ve been embarrassing had he drawn something sexual. 

“He is?” Jaehyun asked. He already thought that could be the case but he needed a confirmation from Taeyong. 

The other laughed and nodded. “I only need to say your name and he blushes like crazy and gets all giddy.” He explained. “So, it’s safe to say, he has a crush on you.” Jaehyun wanted to explode in happiness. The image was so cute and he loved it. 

“What does he like? Going out wise I mean?” He wanted to know. If he was going to ask out Yuta, he wanted it to be great. If not even perfect. And he wanted to avoid anything that the other might not like. It would be so horrible if he took Yuta out somewhere, he felt uncomfortable and weird. 

Taeyong understood where he was coming from. “This is very cliché, but he likes the movies.” He explained. “He has this diary, which he thinks is super-secret, where he writes down stuff he wants to do in his life. And one entry is that he wants to go to the movies with his date. Horror movie to be specific. For one because he doesn’t have to talk. Which is self-explanatory. But also, because Yuta loves romantic shit. And he thinks the idea of watching a horror movie with his partner or date and then get all scared and cuddle into them is cute.” Taeyong sounded like he was not thinking the same at all. However, to Jaehyun it was adorable. The fact that he has a super-secret diary and that he thought like this. 

“Will he cuddle into someone he barely knows though?” He wondered loudly. Jaehyun was still a stranger to Yuta at this point so he wasn’t sure if the other would be comfortable enough to do so. 

“He would probably even cuddle into Johnny during one of those movies. And Johnny pretty much scared him yesterday.” Jaehyun wasn’t surprised. Johnny could be a lot from time to time with his continuous flirting. And if you weren’t used to him or not that experienced it could be scary. And Yuta didn’t look or behave like a person who had that. “So, yeah, I don’t think he would have a problem with that. Or, you do that stupid thing, guys do in romantic movies all the time and he’ll swoon.” This conversation only proved that Taeyong and Yuta were quite different. 

“Oh, you mean pretending to yawn?” That shit was as old as movie dates. Jaehyun sometimes missed that time. There were a few things people did when dating back then that he missed today. He too hadn’t done any of those things for at least a century and that they were considered old fashioned today. But he would do so again for Yuta. Taking things slowly, courting him and doing a lot of romantic stuff. 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Exactly.” He nodded. 

“Any more tips?” 

“I’m not going to snoop around in Yutas diary to do your work. Maybe he will show you one day.” Jaehyun had little hope that would happen if he still kept it away from Taeyong. “Or you can guess and figure shit out.” With that the boy turned around and walked towards the exit. It left Jaehyun amazed because that meant he had only come here today to give Yutas number to Jaehyun. That was an amazing thing to do for a friend. 

“Oh, and Jaehyun…” Taeyong turned back around right at the door. “If you ever hurt him, I’m gonna break your neck.” Well, he would like to see Taeyong try but he got where the other was coming from, so he played along. Also, Taeyong didn’t know about them either so he had to anyways. 

“Noted.” He responded. It wasn’t like he planned on hurting Yuta anyways. It was on the list of things he definitely wouldn’t want to do. Not because Taeyong was such a threat. More because he felt like he would have to be completely heartless to hurt someone like Yuta. 

That night he sent a message to Yuta. And he didn't allow himself to read over it twice before pressing send. He already knew he would be overthinking it if he did so. 

_Hey Yuta  
I couldn’t stop thinking about you since yesterday and was wondering if you’d like to go out with me…? _

_This is Jaehyun by the way_

_Got your number from Taeyong if you’re wondering_

_Oh. Oh gosh. Okay…_

_You’re cute_

Jaehyun grinned when reading Yutas reply. He could imagine Yuta blushing in front of his phone and the thought was endearing. He was surprised by how fascinated and enamoured he was by the boy. Jaehyun wouldn’t have believed that one day he would be into the cute and innocent type a few decades ago, but here he was. And he was pretty okay with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you liked this!   
> Thank you so much for reading this.And a huge thank you to everyone leaving kudos or comments! I hope you have a beautiful, wonderful week and see you next time. 
> 
> You can always [talk to me on twitter if you like](https://twitter.com/feathersxdreams).


	3. Go on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun takes Yuta out on his first ever date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer... I wanted to finish this up on tuesday but I went out and met with a friend (and she gave me the freaking Cherry Bomb Album for my birthday! I was so shocked because with shipping at all...It expensive O.o But I will cherrish it a lot! :)) ) 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

Yuta had never been this nervous in his life. Not only had he been asked out on a date by someone. No. That someone happened to be Jaehyun…who happened to be the prettiest human being Yuta had ever laid eyes on. And he had no clue what to do. Because Nakamoto Yuta, in the nineteen years of his existence, had never been on a date before. Which was why he was pretty much relying on Taeyong…Who wasn’t that much of a help either.

“Yuta, it’s nothing to freak out about.” Taeyong shrugged, watching how Yuta scrambled through his room trying to find something he could wear. Which was, to his surprise, harder than he had ever though.

_I don’t know what to wear._

Yuta held up a piece of paper for Taeyong to read. And his best friend only rolled his eyes.

“You’re going to the movies…I don’t think it is going to be that hard to find something to wear.” Well, for Taeyong that might be true. Because, Taeyong would look handsome even if he was wearing a stupid Hot Dog costume. Yuta however didn’t have the same amazing genes. Also, he realized yesterday that his closet apparently only consisted of oversized hoodies. A fact that he didn’t mind on normal days but right now that was a different thing.

_I don’t wanna come of boring_

This want made Taeyong change his stance immediately. “Yukkuri.” His best friends tone switched to a more serious one. “You’re a wonderful person. You’re smart, hard-working, attentive and kind. And if anyone ever doesn’t realize then they are a dumbass and don’t even deserve to be around you. SO never ever call yourself boring, okay? Because if they think you are boring, they obviously didn’t pay attention to you.” With that Taeyong pulled Yuta with him into his own room.

“You’re going to the movies.” Taeyong started digging into his closet. “So, it would be great not to wear something uncomfortable, okay. You can keep your pants on aaaand…. ah, here it is.” With that Taeyong pulled out a black and white striped t-shirt. “Casual, but cool. And it looks better on you then it does on me.” Yuta doubted that. He highly doubted he would look better in anything than Taeyong. Still he shrugged of the white hoodie he was currently wearing and replaced it with the t-shirt.

His best friend had been right about one thing. It looked kind of cool. Even on him. “Oh my, is that Nakamoto Yuta in something other than one of his hoodies? In April?” Yuta reached out and grabbed a pillow off of Taeyongs bed to throw it at his best friend. Taeyong laughed and protected himself with one arm. “And now, this.” A leather jackets. One of Taeyongs. Yuta didn’t own any. When looking closer he noticed it was Taeyongs favourite one. Automatically he shook his head. That was to much. Even if it was only lent.

“Oh, come on, Yukkuri.” Taeyong still held it out. “I know you feel like your hoodies are a protective shield and maybe this helps you feel a little better.” That was sweet. Yuta hadn’t expected so much thought behind it. And within seconds his previous resistance crumbled down. He took the jacket from his best friend’s hands.

“Okay, next stop.” Taeyong grabbed him and pushed him into the bathroom. “Hair. And a little eyeshadow won’t hurt anyone.” This was the moment that made Yuta want to panic. He struggled a little. But Taeyong, unlike him, had worked out a little recently and was already stronger to begin with so he lost that.

“Relax, I’m not gonna do something crazy. Only a hint of brown and gold. No eyeliner or stuff, I promise.” Taeyong wore eyeliner a lot, when he went out at night. Yuta had watched him getting ready a lot and knew that (also it wasn’t that hard to tell if a person was wearing eyeliner). And his best friend kept his word. He only applied a little close to Yutas lashes. And he had to admit that it made his eyes sparkle more. Maybe people were right when saying Make Up possessed powers. Like good ones, not bad ones. Taeyong also styled his hair, parting it in the front and styling the rest slightly messy. And when he was done, Yuta had to admit he looked a lot cooler than he usually did.

“Alright, if Jaehyun doesn’t want a piece of this then I can’t help it. Do you need condoms?” Yutas shocked cough and gaze that was filled with terror was obviously enough of an answer. It also sent Taeyong into a laughing fit. He had to stop shortly after though, because their door bell interrupted. Jaehyun had arrived to pick Yuta up. Now Yuta was genuinely confused. Was he supposed to be glad that Jaehyun was here and he wouldn’t have to listen to anymore teasing by Taeyong? Or was he supposed to be nervous because Jaehyun was here?

Taeyong wasn’t as hesitant as he was. Which was probably for the best. Yuta was ready to run into his room and hide under the covers like a five-year-old. But his best friend wordlessly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the front door. He ignoring how Yuta tensed up more and more the closer they got.

“Here you go!” Notepad and pencil were pushed into his hands. Taeyong also reached out for something behind them. It turned out to be Yutas keys and wallet which he stuffed into his pockets. “Have fun, don’t do anything stupid and remember: You are one truly amazing person. And if anyone makes you feel otherwise, they are stupid and dumb. And I’m going to break their leg for treating my best friend like that.” As much as Taeyong teased him and called him a baby, he was a great friend. He had helped him a lot tonight and encouraged him with his words.

“I feel like a mom, sending her kid of to it’s first date.” Maybe he was a bit sarcastic every now and then. Still, Yuta mouthed a ‘Thank you!’ before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

Jaehyun was waiting in front of it, smiling softly, with a single flower in his hand. A white camellia. Yuta found himself staring at the flower and the young man holding it with his mouth slightly open.

“Hey.” Jaehyun game him a wonderful smile that knocked the air out of Yutas lungs. It was like one of those romantic movies or dramas. All that was missing was a slow-motion scene, nicer lighting and romantic music. Or Yuta was being a little stupid.

Jaehyuns styling wasn’t that different from what Taeyong had put Yuta in. Casual, but a little cooler than Yuta. A button up underneath a leather jacket and ripped jeans. All in black. His hair was a little messed up by the wind which made him look like one of those cool boys in movies. Yuta now realized that he spent to much time watching TV because he kept comparing these things.

He shyly raised his hand and waved while Taeyong, from behind him, greeted him too. “Hey Jaehyun.”

“I brought you this.” Jaehyun held the camellia out for him to take. “The florist said it would be great for a first date. It’s used to tell someone that you think they’re cute.” Yuta blushed furiously while staring at the flower. He couldn’t look at Jaehyun right now. He had a feeling he would drop to the floor if he tried. And he didn’t plan on starting to make a fool out of himself yet. He felt his heart hammering quickly. He could even hear it. Or he was hallucinating stuff. But he didn’t remember a time in his life where his heart had beaten that strong. Well, there was one time but that had been a completely different thing. Back then it had been terrifying and horrible. And Yuta would love nothing more than being able to erase that day forever. This was completely different. He was excited and happy and felt anticipation and curiosity. Of course, he felt a little scared but it was a nervous-scared, not a fear-for-his-life-scared. Two very different things.

Taeyong was not as affected by the others presence. He took the flower out of Yutas hand and pushed his friend towards Jaehyun gently. “I’m going to take care of this, you take care of this one.” Yuta felt his body softly bumping into Jaehyuns. He wanted to jolt back, immediately but Jaehyun had caught him by his elbows. Now he was carefully holding onto them. It stopped Yuta from putting to much distance between them. So, his only option was to flush like crazy and trying to look anywhere but into Jaehyuns face.

Taeyong behind them snickered. “Bring him back home before midnight, don’t let him drink any alcohol and keep him away from too much sugar. Have fun kid!” He called before closing their front door, leaving Yuta and Jaehyun on his own.

“He does behave like a parent a little, right?” Jaehyun wondered while letting Yuta go. He felt a little relieved, hearing that Jaehyun apparently wasn’t weirded out by this. Maybe because he already knew Taeyong. He had no clue how Taeyong was when he wasn’t with him. But since he referred to Jaehyun and Taeil and Johnny as his friends, Yuta guessed he didn’t behave like the ice prince he was around the people at their university.

Yuta breathed out in relieve before nodding slowly. Taeyong was like a parent around him. Usually not like this though. This was teasing.

Jaehyun smiled and copied his movement. “Wanna go down? We sadly have to take the bus since I don’t have a car.” Yuta didn’t mind. He didn’t have a car either. Taeyong had one. But he worshiped it like crazy and refused to give it away for anything than an urgent situation. This one didn’t count. But Yuta didn’t mind taking the bus. He was just happy Jaehyun asked him out.

_I don’t mind._

He held the note out to Jaehyun who read it. “You’re handwriting is very pretty.” He smiled and Yuta felt his heart starting to beat faster when receiving that compliment. His eyes widened and he didn’t know where to look anymore. He had always been bad with receiving compliments. Still, a huge smile spread on his face. Was it weird that he wished Jaehyun would say more nice things about him?

_Thank you._

Why was he so excited about someone complimenting his handwriting? Even if he was having a huge crush on Jaehyun this seemed a tiny bit weird to him. But then his handwriting was his voice in a way and so it was like complementing his voice, right? Yuta was a little confused. He never went on a date before. Or had a boyfriend. So, all of his ‘knowledge’ came from whatever Taeyong told him and every romantic movie he ever watched.

“Can I hold your hand?” Jaehyun interrupted the mess of thoughts in his head. Yuta felt how his eyes widened. Not because he didn’t want Jaehyun to hold his hand. He was more surprised that it was the other way around. “Or would that make you feel uncomfortable?” Yuta thought about it for another five seconds before holding out his hand.

Holding Jaehyuns hand was nice. It was a little cold but Yuta was convinced that it only felt like that because it had been chilly outside. Other than that, Jaehyuns hand fitted nicely around his own and enveloped it gently. It made Yuta feel all happy and giddy.

They walked downstairs together in silence. Jaehyun made sure to hold open the door for Yuta and he almost melted. He was a sucker for any romantic cliché move and obviously he loved this. Even if he had to admit holding the door open for someone was what a decent human being would do. But he still felt excited.

“I forgot to say it earlier…” Jaehyun started, while they were waiting for the bus to arrive. He leaned his head to the side, while he looked at Yuta intensely. His deep voice was warm and deep. He would've described it as honey like but that sounded stupid. “…but you look beautiful.” Once more tonight, Yutas poor little heart skipped a beat. He wasn’t used to someone like Jaehyun complimenting him.

He shyly cast his gaze down to the floor before he realized that he should respond. He didn't want appeared to be weirder than he already was.

_You look handsome too._

At least he was save from embarrassing things like having his voice break mid sentences. The inability to speak had to have some kind of pros, right?

Jaehyun smiled widely and Yuta decided that he really, really liked it when he did that. Jaehyuns face was a combination between mature and a bit of a puppy and if he smiled it made him look younger. A little more boyish and less mature and manly. Not that that was a bad thing. But Yuta liked the smile. Jaehyun had dimples and Yuta thought that these always made a person cuter.

Their bus arrived and when Yuta reached into the pocket of the jacket that Taeyong had lend him to pull his purse out, Jaehyun stopped him. “Let me pay.” He gave Yuta a slight strict expression. He let go of Yutas hand quickly though and he pulled out a card and held it out for Jaehyun to read.

“Students ticket.” Jaehyun read out more to himself than to anyone else. It took him a second to realize what it was though based on his confused expression. “Oh, right, they gave you these to encourage you to take public transport rather than a car, right?” Yuta nodded. He would’ve felt bad if he had let Jaehyun pay for his bus ticket. He had this and could take the bus for free so why let someone spend money.

“Okay.” Jaehyun responded. “I guess this is fair. But I’m still gonna pay later.” Yuta hesitated. He didn’t want to fight with the other. But he also didn’t want to come of as that type of person who took it for granted that Jaehyun paid.

“Yuta.” Jaehyun pointed at the open bus door in front of them. He nodded and quickly stepped in, followed by the other, who bought his ticket while Yuta waited for him. They then went to seat on two free seats next to each other. “And don’t worry about the whole payment thing. I want to pay. It’s not a big deal. And if it makes you feel better, I will let you pay next time.”

_Okay._

Yuta wrote. The idea of them going on a second date already made him happy. He hadn’t expected it to be honest. Jaehyun and he hadn’t even been on their first one yet and the other had already hinted at a second one.

“By the way, what do you even study?” Jaehyun changed the topic to something Yuta was more comfortable with.

_Anthropology_

Yuta held the notepad with his answer so that Jaehyun could read it in the dim light of the bus. Jaehyun nodded. “How come?” He then asked. When Yuta remembered under which circumstances he had picked the course he cringed a bit. But lying wouldn't be okay either.

_Do you know Bones (the tv show)?_

Jaehyun shock his head this time. And Yuta was shocked. How did he not now one of the greatest shows of all time? Yuta had forced Taeyong to watch it over and over again. He loved it. It was so cool and interesting and fun. And ever since he saw it, he figured that he wanted to be an anthropologist in the future. Not forensic though, he wasn’t a fan of dissecting dead bodies. Or even seeing them. But traveling to other countries with his dad had made him realize that he enjoyed learning about different cultures. And what could be greater than learning about them and then teaching others what he had learned? 

_It’s a show about a forensic anthropologist. She solves a lot of murders along with her partner Booth who is an FBI agent._

He summed the storyline up quickly. “Okay.” Jaehyun responded. “Maybe you can watch it with me, one day?” Oh gosh dang. If Yuta hadn't been crushing on Jaehyun before he sure would be now.

_Really?_

He got very excited. This was so cool. He could never have enough of that show (unlike Taeyong) and he wanted to watch it with Jaehyun. And the other suggesting it made him feel thrilled.

“Of course.” Jaehyun responded. “You love it and I want to get to know it.” Maybe there was another pro to Yuta being mute. He couldn’t go on an embarrassing ramble on why he loved the show so much. Or squeal in joy (well that he actually probably could but he had himself under control for now).

_Why did you become a tattoo artist?_

Yuta wanted to know. It interested him a lot. How did someone decide to be a tattoo artist? He never thought about that. It never came to his mind and he also didn’t have a reason to do so.

“I was fascinated by tattoos since I was fifteen.” Yuta watched while Jaehyun rolled his sleeve up. He realized that he wasn’t exactly sure if Jaehyun even had tattoos since he had only ever seen him in long sleeves. Starting from a little above Jaehyuns wrist, different black tattoos stood out against his skin. It was too much to take everything in at once but a few stood out to Yuta. A clock, a compass, an anchor and different flying birds. Yuta wanted to trace his fingers above them but resisted. He barely knew Jaehyun and figured that it would be too much.

“I got my first one a week after I turned sixteen. With a fake ID…” Jaehyun grin was a little guilty. “My parents weren’t that excited about it. But ever since then I wanted to get more. And learn how to do them.” Yuta listened attentively. He liked listening when people told him about their life. Listening was always easier than to write his stories down. And there were things he didn’t want to talk about. His mom being one of them. He avoided talking about his family as much as he could. Even in front of Taeyong. It was better that way. Safer. For everyone.

“I met Taeil and Johnny shortly after I graduated college. They took me in and trained me. Taeils a great boss. And an amazing friend. And Johnny…he’s a bit of a playboy but not a bad guy. He likes flirting and love.” Yeah…Yuta had figured that Johnny enjoyed things like that. It had been quite obvious based on his behaviour.

_And you?_

Yuta only realized how bold he was for once when holding out the paper with the question on it. For him it was bold. But it was too late to pull back now. Jaehyun had already read it. And he laughed.

“I think I might have gone a little too hard during college. I’m looking for something more serious and stable now.” Serious and stable. Yuta didn’t know if he fit that category. Of course, he was looking for something he would describe like that. But did they both mean the same thing when saying that? Yuta could be to young for Jaehyun. The other had to be in mid-twenties already while Yuta was only nineteen.

_How old are you?_

Yuta needed to know. This was important information, right? Knowing how old someone was that you dated.

“Twenty-three.” Jaehyun answered with a little smile. “And you?”

Yuta felt a little insecure now. Would Jaehyun now that he knew? Yuta didn’t like the thought of that happening. Jaehyun was such a handsome and likeable person. And Yuta had been so stoked about making new friends and even being asked out by someone. It couldn’t end now.

“Oh, so you and Taeyong are the same age.” They were. Well Taeyong was a few months older. And he made sure to tease Yuta about it as often as possible. Not with an evil intend though. Of course not. Taeyong wasn’t as bad as people thought he was. They only misjudged him because of his looks.

“How long have you been friends?”

_Since before kindergarten. I don’t have memories of a time when I wasn’t friends with him._

Yuta wrote the truth. He didn’t have any memories where he wasn’t friends with Taeyong. As soon as they started Taeyong was there. And he had never left him or lost his patience with the other. Yuta appreciated it a lot. He knew it hadn’t been easy for the past few years. But Taeyong never indicated anything negative about it.

“That’s amazing.” Jaehyun spoke. “Being friends for that long. Not many people have that.” Yuta had heard that a lot. A lot of people throughout his life had told him that his friendship with Taeyong was admirable. It had confused him a lot at first, until he realized that there were a lot of people who didn’t have that.

He shrugged, grinning a little. Yuta didn’t know how he was supposed to respond to that now. Was that a compliment? Or a statement? He had no clue. It made him realize once more though that he was socially awkward. Most likely due to a lack of socializing for the past five years. And he had been a little weird before that anyways.

“You look adorable when you’re thinking too hard.” Yutas head snapped around to face Jaehyun. How did he know? Was it so obvious? Was he so obvious? Was that okay? He had no idea. “Yuta, it’s okay. Calm down a little, alright. Don’t worry about this too much, okay? I won’t bite or stuff.” Yuta nodded a few times. He knew he would still overthink stuff. And that he would still be nervous. How could he not be nervous? This was his first ever date. Jaehyun was freaking handsome and Yuta was crushing on him like crazy. He didn’t want him to be weirded out by something he stated.

He tried to worry less though. He spent the rest of the bus ride asking Jaehyun random stuff to get to know him better. Nothing deep. Things like what food he liked to eat (Spicy Pork and Green Tea Ice Cream). Or what his favourite colour was (white). In return he had to answer the same questions for Jaehyun but he was okay with that. It wasn’t something he could overthink and it helped him calm down a lot.

Yuta also learned, that Jaehyun was sweet (and a little old fashioned). He held out his hand for him to help Yuta outside of the bus (even if the gap wasn’t a big one). Other than that, he didn’t try touching him in any way. It made Yuta feel secure and comfortable. And he appreciated that. Because he already knew he would’ve been awkward if Jaehyun would’ve held his hand the whole time. Or put his arm around his shoulder or waist.

They stopped in front of a movie theatre and Yuta sighed in relieve. This took so much pressure off of him. Not having to communicate with someone. Not that he didn’t like having a conversation with Jaehyun. But he got nervous and writing always took some time. Especially when it was a more complex answer. And no one was as close to him as Taeyong who often knew what Yuta wanted to say without him having to write it.

“I hope you’re okay with a…scarier movie?” Yuta hesitated. He was an absolute sucker for those movie or book scenes were couples watched horror movies together. And then one of them got very scared and the other cuddled them to help them feel better. He didn’t know if Jaehyun would be okay with that. This was their first date. What if Jaehyun got annoyed by him. Because Yuta got scared easily.

_Can I hold your hand when I get scared?_

He wanted to test the waters. See how Jaehyun would react to the question. If Jaehyun wouldn’t like it he would need to find a way to sit through this. He would prefer if he didn’t have to though.

“Sure.” Jaehyun smiled and Yuta felt his heart flutter a bit. That smile was very, very handsome. And a bit adorable too. “If you’re okay with it you can cuddle into me too.” Yuta was swooning. Of course, he was a little shy about the idea of cuddling into Jaehyun. But also, he knew he would love it. He hadn’t asked it because it felt a little weird. He didn’t know Jaehyun that well right? 

When they entered the building the sweet scent of fresh popcorn immediately hit Yutas nose. A smile spread on his face. He loved this scent. It always made him feel all excited and happy. Yuta loved movie theatres and popcorn was a part of the experience. 

Jaehyun did pay for their tickets. And their snacks. After he had managed to talk Yuta into accepting it gently. He had felt shy to do so. Jaehyun had paid for their tickets and now the snacks too? It had taken some reassurance from the other until Yuta was okay with it. And Jaehyun didn’t want to take Yutas offer to pay. They ended up getting some popcorn. Jaehyun had told him right away that he saw the expression on Yutas face when they entered. And that he had figured that Yuta probably really, really liked popcorn. And that his smile was very pretty and adorable. That last comment had made Yuta feel happy and nervous at the same time. He should learn how to take compliments.

Their seats where somewhere in the middle. Which was great. Front row seats always meant you had to crane you’re neck weirdly. And Yuta always thought the seats in the back were only for couples who wanted to make out. And for the stupid loud people who went to the movies. He felt more comfortable here. Until now he wasn’t sure if Jaehyun wanted to make out during the movie but he figured not. Which he was more than okay with Yuta. Not because he had a problem with the idea of making out with Jaehyun. But he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that yet.

The movie started of harmless. But Yuta already knew that it was a trap. And even though he mentally prepared himself for it, he still jumped a little when the first jump scare came. Jaehyun must’ve noticed because his hand was suddenly there, holding Yutas carefully. And it distracted Yuta enough to calm down. Jaehyuns hand was a little bigger than his and wider. It was still a tad bit colder than his. Just like earlier. But unlike Yuta, Jaehyun hadn’t buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket while they were walking. So that had to be the reason.

Later during the movie Jaehyun moved his arm so it was laying around Yutas shoulder. And he mumbled something reassuring into his ear every now and then. And Yuta greatly appreciated it. Jaehyun was a great person to cuddle. Nothing against Taeyong. But he and Yuta were the same height. And Taeyong was thinner than Jaehyun. And also, a little bony if he was honest. His best friend also had a tendency to accidentally poke someone with his elbows at places where no one wanted to be poked with them. Mainly Yutas ribs. Jaehyun was comfier to cuddle into than that.

Yuta missed out on the last part of the movie. To be accurate he missed out on the visual part of it. He still heard the audio. And that was more than enough. He couldn’t see, because he had cuddled into Jaehyun way too much to longer be able to do so. He knew that it was all costumes and make up and special effects but that didn’t mean it wasn’t scary.

And Jaehyun didn’t seem to be bothered by it. His arm stayed around Yutas shoulder, caressing down his arm ever so gently a few times. A gesture that was supposed to help him calm down but instead made him feel quite excited and giddy. Yuta was aware that he was acting a little stupid but he considered that okay. He didn’t have a middle/high school dating experience where he could be like this so he had that now. If people were judging him for that they were dumb.

He did notice that he liked whatever cologne or perfume Jaehyun was using. It wasn’t a heavy scent at all. Something fresh but also elegant and a little citrusy. He tried figuring out all the different notes but ultimately failed. He wasn’t good with that kind of stuff.

“Yuta?” Jaehyuns voice interrupted his thoughts, making him look up with wide eyes. Had he been caught. Had he bothered the other by sniffing his perfume?  “The movie has ended.” The boy looked at the screen were the credits were running. Jaehyun was right. Yuta figured that Taeyong was right about one thing he often said: Yuta was a bit of a nut job.

“Come on.” Jaehyun held his hand out for him to take. “It’s late. I’m going to take you home.” This took Yuta by surprise a little. He had expected they would part ways in front of the movie theatre. Not because he thought the date went horrible. Jaehyun hadn’t showed any signs of being uncomfortable. More because…well Yuta didn’t expect it of him. He wouldn’t have asked it. He didn’t even know where Jaehyun lived. Maybe he had to go into a completely different part of the city.

_You don’t need to take me home._

Yuta almost added a ‘I’m a grown up. I can do that on my own.’. But when thinking about it, it seemed contradicting to him so he didn’t.

“Yuta, it’s late.” Jaehyun shook his head. “And I’m not going to let you walk home alone. Or let you take the bus alone? It’s dangerous out there at night. Only an asshole would do that.” Once more tonight, Yuta swooned. Jaehyun reminded him of one of those old school movie gentleman’s and Yuta was impressed by that. He had also noticed how Jaehyuns toned changed a little when he said that it wasn’t safe outside at night. As if he knew something Yuta didn’t. Which considering the fact that Yuta rarely left his house at night was not that hard. And Jaehyun was a few years older and had more experience than Yuta.

_But if it’s dangerous for me, isn’t it dangerous for you too?_

Jaehyun was most likely stronger than Yuta. So, it shouldn’t be as dangerous because he could defend himself. But that didn’t make it completely safe. And Yuta didn’t want anything to happen to Jaehyun.

The other chuckled a little. Not in a mocking way though. “Don’t worry about me, okay? I’ll stay safe.”

_But can you text me when you’re home so I know nothing happened?_

Yuta wanted at least that. Just so that he could sleep calmly. It wasn’t a big thing to ask. He also realized that he could scribble his words down while walking which was pretty amazing. Having to stop every time he wanted to express something would be time consuming. 

“Sure. I’ll do that.” They left the theatre. Surprisingly, it wasn’t that cold. Even though it was late at night and the sky was clear of any clouds. Yuta was even able to make out a few stars. Which was very cool since they often weren’t visible because of the city lights.

“You like the stars?” Jaehyun asked him and Yuta nodded strongly. He loved them. They were just so pretty and bright. He still remembered actually seeing them for the first time. His father had taken him along to one of his work trips. He was supposed to take pictures of the Atacama Desert for one of the geography magazines he often took photos for. One night he had woken Yuta up and took him outside with him to see the stars.

“We could go stargazing somewhere outside of the city once it gets warmer?” Oh, Yuta would love that. He’d absolutely would. The thought alone got him all excited. Which was why he nodded one more. It actually was part of his bucket list. This was amazing. There was one question he had about it though.

_But neither of us have a car…_

They would need one to get out of the city. If you went stargazing you needed blankets and food and drinks, right? It would be difficult to take all of that with them on the bus. And from Taeyong he knew that there was no bus going to his part of city after midnight.

“I can ask Taeil if we can have his for a night.” Jaehyun responded. “Or Johnny but I don’t want to know what he has done in that bus so…” No, Yuta didn’t want to know either. He could imagine it anyways. Without needing to hear anything about it.

“He calls it his love mobile so…” Yuta snorted when he heard that. It was weirdly funny to him. And also, a little stupid. But in a funny way. He wondered a little while Johnny had a bus but he must have his reasons. But the idea that the flirting giant had given his car a name was extremely entertaining to Yuta.

Their bus arrived and both of them entered. Again, Jaehyun let Yuta step in first and followed him to seat after he had paid for his ticket. The bus was almost empty because it was late at night. Only three other people were sitting in the back and minding their own business.

They had a little conversation about the parts of the movie Yuta had actually seen on their way home. Not much. Yuta was a bit exhausted. It had been a long day and it was tiring to have a longer conversation with him having to write everything down. Thankfully, Jaehyun was understanding. Yuta appreciated it so much. He was so happy Jaehyun was so understanding. It was difficult conversating with him, he knew. It took a lot of patience. And it was hard to express his thoughts sometimes. Written words could be so easily misunderstood. So far, Jaehyun didn’t seem to bother. But Yuta was scared it might happen someday.

Jaehyun insisted on bringing him to the door of the apartment Yuta shared with Taeyong. Even after Yuta told him he would be okay. It wasn’t that long of a walk but when he held that note out for Jaehyun to read the taller shook his head gently. He stayed with Yuta till they had reached the door to the apartment. And waited patiently behind him while Yuta unlocked the door. Yuta was a little unsure if he expected anything now? Was there something he had to do now? Was Jaehyun waiting for him to invite him in? He had seen movies where that happened. He should’ve asked Taeyong about stuff like this.

Yuta was about to write something down but what Jaehyun did, when he turned around surprised him. “Good night, Yuta.” Jaehyun gave him one of those smiles that made Yutas knees all wobbly. And he suddenly felt lips meeting his cheek. Jaehyun had kissed him on the cheek. Yuta stood there all dense, not knowing how to move or speak now. “I’ll text you, okay?” Jaehyun did not wait for a reply. He turned around and left towards the stage before Yuta was able to write a reply down. Maybe it was for the best. He wasn’t able to form a full thought anyways. Or write it down. Jaehyuns lips had been so soft and warm against his cheek. Was it normal that a person’s heart beat that fast after a kiss on the cheek?

“Yuta?” Taeyong. “I heard the door opening but you didn’t come in?” His best friend appeared next to him in the door from inside the apartment. Yuta turned his head, eyes still wide open.

“Did something happen?” Yuta pointed at his cheek and made a kissy face as a response. “You kissed him on the cheek?” Now he shook his head. As if he would be brave enough to do that yet. “He kissed you on your cheek?” A nod. Yuta still felt little tingles under his skin.

“You Baby.” Taeyong ruffled his hair a little and grinned at him. “Come on in. I want to know how it was.” He tugged Yuta inside behind him and closed the door. “Want some tea?”

 

That night Yuta was able to cross another thing off his bucket list.

_Go on a date. – It happened today._

And he enjoyed it. Jaehyun was a great person. He was kind and sweet and caring. Yuta had a good time. Even though the movie had scared him, Jaehyun had been there for him. Taeyong often teased him for it, but he was such a sucker for these cliché romantic things. So, he had enjoyed it a lot. And he felt very comfortable around Jaehyun. And he wanted to spend more time with him. See where it would lead. Find out if perhaps Jaehyun was the type of person he could be in a relationship with. He hoped so. He really did.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Bones. Has anyone else watched it? Because I really liked the show. 
> 
> Anyways...Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. A big thanks to everyone leaving kudos and comments! [You can talk to me on twitter, if you like!](https://twitter.com/feathersxdreams)  
> I hope everyone of you as a beautiful, wonderful week! See you next time!


	4. 4. Figure out a way to tell him about you being a vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun is whipped. And doomed. A whipped and doomed vampire. Taeil thinks it's hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit longer than I wanted it too...  
> I hope you'll enjoy!

Jaehyun knew he was doomed. He just knew. Yuta was such a wonderful human being. Funny and cute and understanding. He came into Jaehyuns life like a cool breeze on a dry, hot summer day. After their little movie date, he just knew he wanted to spend the rest of his days with him. That he wanted to be with him on his good and bad days.

There was one problem though. And it wasn’t exactly a small one.

“It’s honestly not as much of a problem as you think it is.” Taeil was roaming through his fridge, searching for a Type 0 blood bag. “Seriously, why is there only A in your stock? It’s disgusting!” There was this theory that vampires preferred the blood type they themselves had when they were human. However, none of them exactly qualified when it came to an opinion on that since they had been turned way before humans knew about that stuff. They only knew that Taeil preferred Type 0, Jaehyun Type A and Johnny Type B. Which a few years ago made it slightly complicated when it came to get blood bags. Back then they had to steal them at hospitals. And it was easier to go in, push a bunch of them into a bag and then dash. With all three of them wanting different types it meant that they either had to take the risk of getting caught or deal with what they got. Only recently vampires had gotten the idea to make a business out of dealing with blood bags. It had made things a lot easier. Jaehyun could simply order monthly ratios of Type A and live happily on his own. Or could if it wasn’t for Taeil and his surprise visits at three in the morning to raid his fridge.

“Because Type 0 is disgusting.” He shrugged and pushed his straw into his own bag before taking the first sip. Also, it wasn’t exactly common. Type 0 was expensive because it was harder to find people who were willing to donate it for vampires. And Jaehyun had a bit of a moral problem with type 0 bags. It was the rarest type. And people wit that type who had to get a transfusion needed it way more than he would.

Taeil groaned in disappointment before joining Jaehyun at the kitchen counter. “What are you gonna do if Yuta turns out to be a Type 0?” Jaehyun knew he just wanted to bully him.

“Why would it matter?” He didn’t really think it did. Yuta was amazing. His blood type wouldn’t change anything when it came to that. And it wasn’t like Jaehyun was planning on biting him anytime soon. Or ever. It would probably be for the best if he avoided it all together.

“You will probably bite him sooner or later. Either on purpose or not. Hopefully after you managed to tell him about us being vampires.” Jaehyun groaned and buried his face in his hands. Taeil had just reminded him of that thing again. He still needed to figure a way to solve that. If only he had an idea on how to start a conversation about that. That would maybe make things easier.

“Hey.” Taeil padded his back lightly. “Look, it might seem like a huge task now but trust me, it’s easier than you think. A good relationship is built on mutual trust. And honesty. You’re gonna be a vampire until you die. It’s not good to keep that from Yuta for to long.” Jaehyun understood that. He didn’t want to lie to Yuta. That would be unfair. But he also knew that it was to early to mention it.

“I will tell him.” Jaehyun sipped from his blood bag every now and then through their conversation. By now it was half emptied. Of course, he would tell Yuta. At some point in the future. How else was the relationship supposed to work?

“You better do.” Taeil grinned widely. “Anyways…how was that date?”

“You know what I said to him in the bus?” Jaehyun cringed when remembering it. “I said ‘I won’t bite or stuff.’.” Taeil flung himself of the chair, laughing. Under different circumstances Jaehyun would’ve done the same. But now he was embarrassed. What a dumb thing to say for a vampire.

Taeil at this point was rolling on the floor and giggling. A rare thing for Taeil to do. He was usually more serious. “That’s such dumb lie for someone like us.” It was. And a terrible one. It didn’t matter that he had said it to help Yuta calm down. Why did he opt for this choice and not something else?

“Stop laughing at me!” Jaehyun kicked at Taeil with his sock clad feet. As if it would hurt him. He could’ve thrown the older out of the window and it wouldn’t cause him any damage. But that would’ve been an unreasonable reaction.

“You lived five hundred years and then Yuta comes in and smiles at you and you turn all dumb, dumb?” Yeah, Jaehyun was a little confused too. It annoyed him a bit because it was obvious that Yuta didn’t have much experience. He wanted to be the confident, cool person around the human but felt like he was failing miserably. He wanted to be like that so that Yuta wouldn’t need to worry as much and could relax.

“I can’t help it, okay?” He whined. “He’s… I just feel so happy whenever he’s around. I feel like I know who I am and who I want to be again.” Taeil knew what he meant. Jaehyun hadn’t felt this good ever since he got turned. He had lost everything when it happened. Even after Taeil and Johnny had found him and helped him he never felt fully happy. There always was something missing. And it finally felt as if that missing piece had been found. He finally felt like he knew what he wanted again. He didn’t know how other vampires felt when finding their soulmates. Johnny had none and Taeils was a topic they avoided as much as possible.

Taeil smiled a little. “I figured.” His voice was soft. “A soulmate can make lot of differences in a vampires live.” Jaehyun had noticed. His priorities were already shifting a little since he met Yuta. Without them even dating or being very close by now, he cared deeply for Yuta and his well-being. And as said, he just felt better since he met Yuta.  

“What’s important is, that you don’t force yourself onto him.” One of Taeils lectures. “It’s something that happens easily in a relationship between a human and a vampire because the vampire forgets that his human soulmate doesn’t know these things yet. Give him the time he needs to fall in love naturally. Don’t tell him before you’re sure that he knows what he feels for you. Otherwise he will only pressure himself because of your shared destiny. It wouldn’t be fair.” Jaehyun had seen these types of things happen. Especially older vampires forgot quickly how it was to be human. Or how they felt when learning about the supernatural for the first time. They found their soulmate in a human and assumed their counterpart would feel like them and know about these things right away. And it often caused horrible things. Some vampires had developed stalker or yandere like tendencies and it scared Jaehyun. Yuta was still his own person. Jaehyun had no right to make decisions for him. Or keep him looked up somewhere. Of course, he wanted to keep Yuta safe. But that couldn’t be a reason to keep him prisoner somewhere. He had always tried keeping up with the human world to avoid becoming like those old vampires. He wouldn’t want to hurt Yuta.

“I know.” He slurped up the last drops of his meal.

“You know that this is disgusting, right? Why can’t you drink blood from a cup like everyone else?” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. They had this discussion before. Often enough. He didn’t like it. He did if there was no other option. But he didn’t like it. With a straw there was a smaller risk of making a mess.

“You know you’re becoming more and more like a mother every day, right?” There wasn’t anything bad about it necessarily. But Jaehyun was over five hundred years old. Taeil could scold other people.

“What happens if Yuta rejects me?” The idea was painful.

“Unlikely to happen.” Taeil shrugged. “No one can fight the path the gods have settled for us. But if he does, you’ll have to respect it and step back. Because if you do anything stupid that might hurt him, I’m going to personally hunt you down.” Taeil had strong feelings about this kind of actions. The elder had a close friendship in the past with a human girl who got kidnapped by her vampire soulmate. And said soulmate had accidentally killed her while holding her prison. Starved to death because he forgot that he had to take care of her and couldn’t just fulfil his own needs. Taeil, Johnny and Jaehyun had been to late to save her. It had taken them to long to find the hideout.

“Why do you still honour these gods anyways?” Jaehyun asked. “All they did in the past was causing you pain and making you suffer.” He didn’t get it. He simply didn’t get it.

“Everything I suffer is a punishment for something I did in the past. It will end once they decide it to end. And they’ll decide to end it once they think I have learned from my mistakes.”

“Now you speak like a priest.”

“I am not worth to be compared to one though.” Jaehyun sighed. Taeil had told them things like these before. But never what he had done to make the gods punish him. So, neither Jaehyun nor Johnny were able to judge whether it was something bad or not. If the ‘punishments’ were anything to go by it had to be something extreme. Because, Jaehyun had done a few very bad things in his past. And he didn’t have to suffer as much as Taeil. It made him wonder what it was that Taeil had done in his past. But he didn’t ask. All three of them had the agreement that a person that wanted to talk about their past would talk on their own when they desired it.

“Yuta might not be able to understand his chosen path yet but in the future, he will.”

 

An hour later the two were playing a card game, when Taeil picked up the conversation about Jaehyuns date up again. “And how was the movie?” This wasn’t a rare thing. Both Taeil and Jaehyun had a tendency to be random at times. And when you had all the time in the world it was okay to pause conversations and continue them at some point way later.

“Don’t know?” Jaehyun shrugged. He had missed out on most of it because he was busy watching Yuta. He placed his card down, making Taeil groan in frustration before picking up a new one.   

“You watched it, how can you not know?” Taeil looked dumbfounded. Absolutely dumbfound. It looked ridiculous.  

“Couldn’t really focus on it much.” He only realized that his words hinted at something inappropriate when he said that. “Don’t worry, I didn’t do anything to Yuta!” Just sitting next to him in the dark fortwo hours had been enough. He had been surprised that Yuta hadn’t noticed him staring. By the end of the movie Jaehyun had memorized close to ever detail of the human’s face. He knew he was behaving like a fool but he couldn’t help it.

“You better be speaking the truth.” Taeil shook his head.

“Why do you care so much by the way? I am your friend, not Yuta.” He wondered a little. Taeil hardly know Yuta yet still behaved like this.

“He reminds me of someone.” Taeil mumbled. He was staring out of the window now. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes that made Jaehyun feel bad. Taeil had gone through a few harsh things in his life. He rarely talked about them but they all knew it. If you lived forever you had to get used to losing a lot.

“Your soulmate?” Jaehyun asked carefully. He wasn’t sure how Taeil would react.

The elder shook his head. “No, that’s not it. It’s someone different.” Jaehyun started wondering. Who could Yuta possibly remind Taeil of? Did he know the person? How close was Taeil with that person if he got protective over Yuta without knowing much about him?

“You know, I just wondered if he can even invite you into his home.” Taeil suddenly meant. “If he can’t speak…Does a written invitation count?”    

“How the heck am I supposed to know that?” If Taeil didn’t know, how would Jaehyun? The other had lived way longer. He had to have more experience than he had.

“Well, we will find out soon anyways.” Taeil shrugged. It scared Jaehyun that neither of them knew. What would happen if he just ran into the stupid barrier in front of Yuta? How the heck was he supposed to explain that? Well, there was an obvious explanation but he couldn’t go for this now. Not without having made sure that Yuta trusted him first.

“I mean you could always invite him here.” Taeil shrugged.

“I don’t want Taeyong to think I’m just trying to sleep with Yuta.” It was important to him that Taeyong accepted him. And Yutas family. But he knew nothing about them. Yuta hadn’t said a thing about them yet. Jaehyun couldn’t even tell if they lived in this city. He suspected it since he knew that Taeyong was and hat the two had been friends their whole live. It was something he still had to find out so he could later ask them for their blessing. “Also, how am I supposed to explain the stock of blood bags in my fridge?”

“Then just meet up at public places.”

“That’s the plan for now.” Jaehyun wanted to keep it like that for now. He wanted Yuta to know that Jaehyun was serious about them. He didn’t want Yuta to feel like he was just trying to get in his pants.

“Okay.” Taeil smiled. “Problem solved. For now.” Right. For now. Stupid immortal world. It made a tone of things immensely complicated. He knew there were vampires who just didn’t care anymore and built their own little kingdoms but he wasn’t like that. Jaehyun liked living in the human world. It guaranteed that he wouldn’t lose his humanity. He knew the supernatural loved to pretend as if humans were just stupid and destructive. But the evilest people were part of their own community.

“Now come on up.” Jaehyun felt his arm getting smacked by Taeil. “We have an engaged couple plus best man and bridesmaid coming in today. And I would like to stop Johnny from making a fool out of himself and hitting on one of them” Jaehyun laughed. It wouldn’t be the first time that Johnny hit on a bride or groom. Not even with an evil intend. But Jaehyun genuinely questioned what would happen when Johnny would meet his soulmate. Or if he even had one.  

“Better stop him now.” Jaehyun agreed and got up to follow the other outside. They would run into the store. It was the quickest way to travel. And the easiest. Still, Jaehyun was considering getting a car now that he had met Yuta. He believed the human when he said he had no problem with taking the bus. But Jaehyun wanted to offer him more than that.

“See who’s going to be there first?” Taeil asked when they stepped outside of the building. “Losers going to have to sweep the floors in the shop later?”   

 

 

“Guess who’s back from his little hunting trip.” Johnny greeted them when they entered the shop. No one needed to guess anyways. They all could smell him. And had expected him anyways. Actually, he was late. He was supposed to arrive the day before Taeyong brought Yuta in.

“Hello family!” Lucas appeared behind Johnny. He was grinning widely, showing of his still slightly red stained teeth. He was the youngest out of their clan. Taeil had found him freshly turned in an alley in 1991. Lucas still had a lot to learn. For example, drinking without making a mess.

“Where have you’ve been?” Taeil crossed his arms, glaring at the youngest. “You said you’d be back a week ago?”

“Funny that you ask.” Lucas grinned. “Yoo, Jaehyun I heard you found your soulmate?” He turned to Jaehyun in an obvious attempt to change the topic. Which meant he had done something he didn’t want to tell Taeil. This could vary from anywhere between ‘he killed a whole village’ to ‘he found an old vending machine and spent way too much money on puff rice’.

“What did you do?” Taeils eyes got a little smaller while glaring curiously. “And did you clean up afterwards?”

“I wore a condom, ever heard of STDs?” Johnny broke down, giggling like crazy. He had way more fun than Taeil did. Jaehyun meanwhile was confused. Lucas was an enigma to him on most days. The other had grown up in the seventies and eighties and Jaehyun considered both of those decades to be extremely weird. So, maybe Lucas was like this because he grew up in weird decades.

“You are a week late because you had to fuck someone?” Taeil asked in disbelieve. Meanwhile Johnny gave the youngest member of their clan a high five.

“Not just someone.” Lucas shrugged. “I meat my soulmate. Jaehyun and I can go on double dates now.” This made Jaehyun groan and Johnny break out in whole hearted laughter. The giant dropped to the floor, rolling around like a child in joy.

“You can go clean up yourself.” Taeil pushed him towards the back. “And then we are going to have a long talk without the giant man child over there and the hopeless romantic. I can’t believe I have to parent you. You’re turning fifty soon and you are not able to text someone when you come home later than you were supposed to.” They heard them bicker on their way to the back were a staircase led into a small apartment. They rarely used it since it wasn’t exactly a pretty one. But whenever something like this happened it came in handy.

“I’m not a hopeless romantic!” Jaehyun protested.

“Okay, he’s not a hopeless romantic, he’s just really whipped.” Taeil corrected himself while pushing Lucas towards the hallway that led to the apartment. “Doesn’t change much. He’s going to tattoo the bride today.” Once more today, Jaehyun groaned. Tattooing the bride could be the most stressful thing to happen. He knew they were under a lot of pressure and wanted everything to be as perfect as possible. He knew that because he had been part of this kind of stress once. But he got annoyed when a client tried explaining him how to do his jobs. Which brides tended to do.

“I’m gonna get ready.” He mumbled.

“Don’t forget to text Yuta!” Taeil called.

“How the fuck would I forget that?” Jaehyun was already planning on asking Yuta out again. He wanted to take him out for coffee or something. Just to get the chance of getting to know Yuta better. And he wanted to know as much as possible.

“Because you’re too busy being a dumbass.” Taeil didn’t even need to raise his voice for Jaehyun to hear him. He was speaking at a normal volume somewhere upstairs. The extremely good hearing ability that was came with being a vampire. Sometimes it was a curse, sometimes a blessing. Right now, Jaehyun couldn’t tell.

“I’m gonna text him right now!” He wouldn’t let that slip. Jaehyun pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it and opened the messenger app. A few seconds later he sent a message to Yuta. Asking him out for coffee the day after tomorrow. Taeil had indicated that he was to scared to ask Yuta out on a second date and he would prove him wrong. And two minutes later he had an answer, that brought one big smile to his face.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the new chapter. Thank you so much for reading this. As always, a big thank you to the people who are leaving kudos and comments. I appreciate it very much :)) 
> 
> See you next time!


	5. Find someone to show your super secret diary to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong is right. It would be an awfully romantic drama plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I don't know what happened... It was not supposed to take this long...   
> I hope no one is angry or upset or something like that... 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this part!

Yuta and Taeyong had this tradition for their Saturday mornings. Friday night was the night were Taeyong went to a party and Yuta stayed in with his movies and snacks. Taeyong had offered Yuta to come along but he didn’t want to. Parties made him feel uncomfortable. And Yuta always felt like he was stopping Taeyong from enjoying himself when he came along. So, they agreed to this arrangement. And Yuta was perfectly fine with it.

Saturday mornings where the days were Taeyong slept in. Yuta meanwhile got up and prepared breakfast for them. Which they then had in Taeyongs bed together. Taeyong always told Yuta about funny or weird things that had happened the night before. Yuta listened to all of it attentively. He might not like being at parties but he enjoyed listening to a great party story.

This Saturday morning was no exception. Yuta had made breakfast, adding a painkiller and a glass of water for his best friend before carrying it into Taeyongs room. He always made sure to not be too loud. Taeyong rarely got completely wasted and had an extreme hangover but Yuta wanted to let him wake up with breakfast right in front of him.

Taeyongs room was always cleaned up. The elder disliked dirt or chaos. It was a contrast to his image of a cool, bad boy type of person. He had painted his walls in a dark grey and kept most of his furniture white. The décor was a mix of different grey tones, black and white. He had hung up framed posters of different bands, from metal to hip hop because he was listening to pretty much everything. With Taeyong music depended on his emotions. When he was driving, he listened to hip hop, when he was angry it was metal. And for some reason, he liked listening to soft girl group music when sweeping the floors (he didn’t hang posters of them up though). But Yuta was okay with all of that. The habit made it easy to find out how Taeyong was doing at the moment.

Taeyongs bedframe was quite high. Yuta, who unlike his best friend didn’t have insanely long legs, had to set the tray down first before climbing up. He softly shook his best friend to wake him up, waving when Taeyong opened one eye slowly. “Good morning, Yukkuri.” The way he groaned it, indicated that Taeyong had a little too much last night. Right away, Yuta reached out for the painkiller and glass of water he had brought just in case. “Remind me to get you an award for the best friend one day.” Yuta gave him one of his wide smiles in return. He loved Saturday mornings with Taeyong.

“How was your movie night?” Taeyong asked, after Yuta had climbed into bed next to him, while arranging his blanket over the younger’s legs. He also handed him one of the many pillows on his bed to lean against. They both started digging in and Yuta took small bites of his food while writing down his answer.

_Great. I started a new drama._

He had. And so far, he loved it. It had all the things Yuta liked in a drama. Romance, tons and tons of romance. And a lot of (sometimes unnecessary) drama. Only that this was the first time he went to bed and actually imagined someone he knew doing all those romantic things with him instead of a faceless person like he usually did.

_How was your party?_

He kind of hoped for a weird story. Taeyong always had weird things happen to him at parties. It made Yuta wonder if his best friend just attracted these situations or if people at parties were just genuinely a little strange.

“Okay.” Taeyong shrugged while taking a sip of his coffee. “Qian was there.” Yuta didn’t know how to react. Qian Kun had been a close friend to them once. Before the incidence. And like many other people he had left them soon after. And while the memories of him leaving caused Taeyong to be angry, Yuta felt pained whenever he thought of it. Their parting hadn’t been a good one.

_You didn’t punch him right?_

Taeyong had done that two or three times in school. When he felt like the other provoked him with his words and actions. But Yuta hoped that didn’t happen last night. They had agreed to get over it. And beating someone up at a party just didn’t seem right to him.

“I would’ve done that if that jerk would’ve tried talking to me.” Yuta gave him a scandalized look. “He stared at me all night like a creep.” Taeyong continued, ignoring the younger. “I have no clue why, but trust me, I almost went over and asked him what his problem was. He’s the one who fucked up and I have no interest in forgiving him. He was our best friend and then he said all this shit to you when you were already hurting. He doesn’t deserve our forgiveness.”

_He was fourteen._

Yuta didn’t know why he was defending Kun. Maybe a part of him hoped they could go back to the friendship they had when they were younger. It wasn’t possible if he was honest but that didn’t mean Yuta didn’t miss it.

“So were we.” Taeyong shrugged. “And I didn’t say things like that, right?” No, Taeyong hadn’t. Instead, Taeyong had come up with Yutas way of communicating and had patiently waited for him, whenever he needed time. But not everyone could be like Taeyong, right.  ´

_Thank you._

Taeyong shook his head when reading it. “Never say thank you for that. We’re friends Yuta. Best friends. You’re like my brother. I would never leave you. Or talk shit about you.” Yuta smiled widely when hearing that. Of course, he knew all of this already it was nice getting a confirmation every now and then.

_I wouldn’t do that to you either._

He wrote down for Taeyong. Just to confirm it too. He wouldn’t leave Taeyong. They even had an agreement that they would just marry each other if neither of them found someone once they turned thirty. Taeyong was like family. He had always been there for Yuta. Taeyong had taught him how to ride a bike. He had defended him against mean teachers, other students and Yutas old neighbour and her weird dog. Taeyong got excited with him whenever Yutas father send them a card or a package from the places he travelled too. He and his parents had been the one who picked Yuta up at the hospital after the night, when his father was still on his way back home. They had allowed them to stay at theirs until Yutas father found his own home because Yuta didn’t want to live in their old house anymore. Every night they had slept curled up together in the elder’s bed. Taeyong was there with Yuta when he was feeling absolutely amazing and when he felt terrible. And the other way around. There were only two things he kept secret from Taeyong. One for a good reason.

_Can I show you something?_

In a rash reaction Yuta decided he might as well show Taeyong the second one. It wasn’t that deep anyways, right? It’s not like he wrote things about his life or feelings in there. He didn’t keep these things a secret from Taeyong.

“Everything.” Taeyong grinned. “Decided to get a tattoo after all?” Yuta smacked Taeyongs arm for that before climbing out of the bed. He couldn’t just jump like he usually would because he didn’t want to knock over the tray. He hurriedly made his way into his own room to get the little notebook.   

“Super-Secret Diary of Nakamoto Yuta.” Taeyong read out loud what Yuta had ‘written’ onto the yellow cover with black sticker letters four years ago. “Sometimes I forget how much of a soft, corny baby you can be.” Yutas cheeks flushed and he glared at his best friend. And made the mental note to get rid of the stickers quickly.

“You know, if you want to keep things secret maybe don’t write onto them that they are supposed to be secret.” Now Yuta pushed his tongue out as a response. “Or don’t fall asleep with them opened up right next to your pillow.” Now he full on blushed. Taeyong already knew about it? And he went into his room while Yuta was asleep. That sounded kind of creepy.

_You go into my room while I sleep?!_

“I only tuck you in and say good night, chill.”

_I’m not a baby!_

“You are my baby! I raised you!”

_We’re the same age!_

He knew Taeyong had taken care of him a lot. But this didn’t make sense. Yuta didn’t feel like the other had raised him. Taeyong was only three months older than him.

“Still, you will forever be my baby. Don’t try to fight it.” Yuta rolled his eyes. He knew that when it came down to food Taeyong was more of a baby than him. He wouldn’t write it but he knew. And so did Taeyong. Yuta had never met a person who’d whine more about their universities kitchen just messing up his favourite dish. Taeyong had been so disappointed he actually cooked it for them that night just so he wouldn’t think badly about it anymore.

“I think you should show it to Jaehyun.” Yutas eyes widened in panic. He had been scared of showing it to his best friend for the past years. How should he be able to just show it to Jaehyun? Him and Jaehyun had been on one date. One date that had been enough for Yuta to fall for the other. But still.

_Why?_

“Don’t you think it would be the cutes story ever if the two of you crossed of things of your list together?” Taeyong grinned. “You always love those stupid romance movies. That would be one hell of a plot for one.” Damn it. Taeyong knew how to get him. To good. He still wasn’t convinced that it was a good idea to show his list to Jaehyun. But Taeyong was right. It would be an awfully good, romantic story.

_But it’s childish._

Yuta had been scared to show it to Taeyong because he feared it would come of childish. And he definitely didn’t want to come of like that to Jaehyun.

“Why? A ton of people write bucket lists.” Taeyong shrugged while picking up his mug again to take a sip of coffee. “I don’t see anything to be embarrassed about on yours.” They obviously had different opinions. There were a few things Yuta would put under that category.

He pointed at them in and threw Taeyong a gaze that was supposed to underline his previous statement. He wasn’t sure how it was supposed to work though.

_This is embarrassing!_

He scribbled it down anyways. Maybe Taeyong wouldn’t have gotten it otherwise.

His best friend wrote them calmly before answering. “I don’t see why.” He shrugged. “A lot of people think kissing in the rain is cute. And if anyone judges anyone for being a virgin, no matter their age, their just stupid. Some lose it early, some wait. It doesn’t matter.” Yuta wasn’t so sure. He felt like a baby compared to the people in his life right now. Everyone was so confident and comfortable with themselves. And in between all of that there was him. The only thing that could be considered ‘exciting’ he ever did was getting a few piercings. And that didn’t count because he only got his ears pierced. Everyone gets their ears pierced nowadays. And he felt really insecure about the fact that Jaehyun was his first ever date. At age nineteen. That he maybe would also be his first kiss. His first boyfriend. He was supposed to have more experience. Everyone his age had more experience.

_It does matter._

It did to him. And maybe it mattered to Jaehyun. Maybe he didn’t want to be with a virgin like Yuta. People like this existed, right? Or what if Jaehyun wanted to have sex before Yuta felt ready?

“If it does, he’s a jerk and I’m gonna mess up his face.” Taeyong looked determined enough for Yuta to believe it. “Or…” Taeyongs grin couldn’t mean anything good. “…we could just fuck.” Yuta gasped in shook and pushed his best friend. And almost fell of the bed because he had been to close to the edge and would’ve lost his balance if it wasn’t for Taeyong who grabbed his arm.

“Careful, Yu.” His best friend shook his head while pulling him close. “You could’ve hurt yourself and spilled something on the sheets.” He pointed to the almost finished foods and drinks on their tray. Yuta nodded, still feeling a hint of adrenalin rushing through his system. There was a slight tingle underneath his skin. From the shook of Taeyong saying that and him almost falling.

_How can you say that?_

His handwriting was messier than usual. He blamed it on the shock. 

“What? You’re pretty cute.” Taeyong grinned. “And it’s kinda fun to make you blush. You’d be so adorable while getting banged.” This didn’t help Yuta at all. If anything, it made him blush even more. How was Taeyong able to say that so calmly? Even the thought was weird to him. Why would Taeyong be okay with it?

_I’m not cute!_

Taeyong and Yuta had that discussion every other day. No matter what Yuta did, Taeyong would always call him cute.

“Yes, you are!” Taeyong responded. “You’re like a little kitten that just deserves to be cuddled and loved.” Yuta felt his cheeks getting pinched quickly.

_That would make you a furry._

“That’s about the meanest thing you said this year. And I’m genuinely surprised you even know that.” Taeyong pushed his tongue out like a five-year old. Like he always used to when they were younger. For some reason it had been his preferred response to everything he didn’t approve of. Like Yuta saying that he liked Kun a little more after he had brought strawberry milk for all three of them.

_I’m gonna stop bringing you breakfast!_

“That’s a lie. You love this just as much as I do.” Stupid Taeyong for knowing him that well.  “Are you gonna show your list to Jaehyun or not?”   

     

Even though Yuta had argued that he wouldn’t show it to Jaehyun he still carried the notebook in his backpack when he met up with Jaehyun a few days later. After getting rid of the sticky letters. The other had invited him to hang out together and get a coffee. So, on Tuesday afternoon, Yuta for once didn’t go home with Taeyong after Uni like he always did. Instead he waved his best friend goodbye and instead went with Jaehyun. The elder had insisted on picking him up after his last class and Yuta would be lying if he said he wasn’t swooning. Jaehyun looked way to cool leaning against the wall while waiting for him outside of the room. Yuta couldn’t even be mad at the people who threw him a curious glance and started whispering with their friends.

Unlike Yuta, Jaehyun didn’t seem to be cold today. Because while he was wearing one of Taeyongs hoodies, a red one with a cool white print on the back, Jaehyun wore a black, v neck t-shirt. A slim fitted one. With a deeper neckline. At least one that showed enough of his chest to show Yuta that Jaehyun had his chest tattooed. Also, he was able to see the ones on his arms clearly now. On top of that he wore skinny jeans with ripped knees. And his hair was messed up by the wind. He looked like a bad boy straight from a drama and Yuta was living for it. Especially with the leather jacket he held in his left hand.

“Hey Yuta.” He heard someone gasp behind him. And people starting to whisper even more. Apparently, no one had thought that the hot guy in front of the room was waiting for him. Again, he couldn’t be mad. He too was still surprised that Jaehyun was interested in him.

Yuta waved shyly and gave Jaehyun a big smile. He would try what Taeyong always told him. Ignore the people around them and focus on the people that wanted to be around him.

“Hi Jaehyun, bye Jaehyun and Yuta!” Taeyong moved past them quickly. “Don’t bring him home late. It’s Tuesday, one of his favourite shows is on tonight.” Yuta felt himself flushing in embarrassment but calling something after him wasn’t an option. And he wouldn’t be able to write it down quickly enough to throw a paper ball at his head. So, he just limits it to glaring at his best friend instead.

“Oh, the one you told me about? The one that made you study anthropology?” Yuta was seriously surprised that Jaehyun remembered that. And a little embarrassed. Because it was just so weird. Who studied something because of a show?

His notepad was in his backpack because he had been too excited to see Jaehyun to think about the fact that he needed it to communicate. And searching for it would take time because the things you needed were always the one the furthest down your backpack.  

_No. I watch that on prime video._

Because Bones wasn’t on anymore. Yuta had quite the emotional day when he found out that season 12 would be the last one. And then another one when they replaced the reruns with some other show. He knew it was kind of stupid but that didn’t change a thing. Everyone had a show they were obsessed with, right? And it was okay to be emotional over something dumb.

“Okay.” Jaehyun grinned. “Wanna go?” He held out his hand for Yuta to take. It truly was like a drama scene. Again, he felt the stares when he nodded and laid his hand into Jaehyuns. Just like last time it felt cold against his palm. Maybe Jaehyun just had cold hands all the time. Some people had that problem, right. Also, it wasn’t like freezing cold. Just a little colder than Taeyongs for example.

While they walked towards the café Jaehyun had suggested the elder told him about what had happened at the tattoo shop those past few days. About a crazy broom and their friend Lucas who had returned from a trip. Yuta appreciated it that he talked the whole time because writing while walking could be difficult. Even on a phone. And Jaehyun had a nice way of talking and telling stories. Yuta really liked it. He didn’t make them sound boring. But he also didn’t exaggerate.

The café Jaehyun choose was adorable. All the tables looked different. And there were armchairs and couches in different colours and textiles. It looked like someone went into a thrift store and bought all different things they found. The whole room looked like one of those games where you had to find different things in a picture full of stuff. Yuta loved it. 

“Jung Jaehyun! Are you on a date?!” A voice greeted them loudly. Yuta turned towards the source to find a boy with silver-grey died hair and a wide smile.

“Ah…” Yuta didn’t think Jaehyun blushing a little and seeming embarrassed was possible. But here they were. It was amazing and scary at the same time. “It’s not Jeno’s shift?”

The boy snorted. “Disrespectful!” Before turning to Yuta. “Hi! I’m Donghyuck. Also known as the only person who gets Moon Taeils order right. Does he know Taeil already?” The last sentence was directed at Jaehyun again.

“Yeah, he does. This is Yuta by the way.” Yuta raised his hand and waved a little.

“Woah, Yuta is a pretty name.” Donghyuck mumbled. Yuta decided that he was really pretty. Donghyuck. Not his name. The boy had something fairy-like. Probably because his eyes had this almost challenging glimmer. And he seemed quite energetic.

“It is, right?” Jaehyun sent a huge smiled towards Yuta that made his brain turn mush. Once more. Curse Jaehyun for having that ability. “Can we have the usual and…what do you like?” He looked at Yuta questioningly.

Yuta hesitated before pulling his phone out to write the answer. It felt weird doing this in front of people who didn’t know about his disability to speak. But he wouldn’t want to appear rude either.

_Can I have a Hot Chocolate, please?_

That was okay, right? He held it out for Jaehyun to read. His date did so, before nodding and looking back at Donghyuck. Donghyuck, who seemed to be confused by what had just happened in front of him. “You don’t speak?” He looked at Yuta, gaze wide and curious.

_I can’t._

Yuta typed quickly. He then held out his phone for the other to read. Donghyuck looked at the text, then at Yuta and back at the words again.

“Oh, that sucks!” He stated after a few seconds. “I mean you can’t go on a rant or curse or sing along loudly to your favourite songs in the car…” Yuta had never looked at it that way. He also didn’t understand how that was the first thing someone would think about.

“Donghyuck!” Jaehyun interrupted.

“Oh no.” Donghyuck gasped. “Did I offend you?” Yuta shook his head. It didn’t offend him. It had been surprising. Maybe even confusing. But he wasn’t offended.

“I’m sorry.” Donghyuck let his head hanging like a kicked puppy. “I get told I can be a handful sometimes a lot.” Yuta wouldn’t describe him that way. He also felt bad because it seemed like Donghyuck got scolded a lot for being confident and straight forward. Which was wrong in his eyes.

_It’s alright. I don’t mind._

Yuta tipped and then showed it to the other. He didn’t want Donghyuck to be upset because of him. Not because of something like this. It wasn’t a big deal. Yuta had heard worse things than this in his five years of not being able to speak. Far worse. From a few of his closest friends before it happened. And Donghyuck didn’t have bad intentions unlike them.

“How about the two of you sit down and I’m gonna fix you your drinks.” Donghyuck changed the topic and pointed towards one of the empty tables. Jaehyun nodded and took Yutas hand in his again. It helped him calm down a little again. Jaehyun had this effect on him he realized. Usually it happened when Taeyong was around. Yuta always held Taeyongs hand when he felt like things got to much. Or cuddled into him when it was really bad. He liked knowing that there was someone who had this effect on him. It was new to have someone besides Taeyong around him.

_It’s nice here._

As soon as they sat down, he pulled his notepad out of his backpack. It felt better than having to type things on his phone. More personal. His handwriting was his voice in a way.

“I’m happy you like it.” Jaehyun responded. “It’s not a very known place. Only a few people come here, that’s why we like it so much.” Yuta had to agree. Taeyong and his favourite café was always packed and it was hard to get a seat. They always had a conversation about them needing to branch out and find other cafés but somehow, they only ended up at the same one.

Yuta bounced a little on his seat when Donghyuck brought them his drink. “I added an extra cookie for you.” He reached out and ruffled through Yutas hair. “A cute person deserves a free cookie.”

“Are you trying to steal my date?” Yutas eyes widened. Jaehyun had just referred to him as ‘his date’. He didn’t know how to deal with it. And he was kind of angry with himself for being so self-conscious. It felt kind of stupid always questioning Jaehyun. Or himself. Was it really that hard to believe that someone would like him?

Yuta hadn’t always been like this. Until the incident he had been confident and bubbly and a little bit like Donghyuck. Therefore, he couldn’t be offended by what happened earlier. Because five years ago he was like that. But then that night came and he changed. He had to change in order to survive. And protect the few people that remained in his live. And after his friends left him and Taeyong one by one and said all those things to him, the last remaining bit of confidence broke. It was both his fault and not his fault.

“Nah, I’m good.” Donghyuck grinned. “But if you mess this up, I’m going to spit in your drink the next time you’re here, okay pretty boy?!” He pretended to be all dangerous before turning around with a little giggle and disappearing behind the counter.

“I don’t know what to say.” There was a hint of pink on Jaehyuns cheek. It made Yuta a little happy to see that he wasn’t the only one blushing between the two of them. And honestly, Jaehyun looked good like this. Probably better than Yuta did.

_I like him. He seems like a cool person._  

Yuta quickly wrote down before pushing his notepad over the table so Jaehyun could read it. He liked Donghyuck. Not just because he gave him a cookie for free. That just happened to be a bonus.

“He is.” Jaehyun nodded. “We’ve known him and his friends for a long time.”

Yuta was about to take the first sip of his drink when Jaehyuns phone beeped twice. “I’m so sorry.” Jaehyun mumbled. “I’m gonna…It’s Taeyong.” Yuta had an idea what it was. He couldn’t imagine something else. Taeyong wouldn’t write Jaehyun because of a tattoo. Taeil did all of his best friends’ tattoos. “He wrote that I should tell you that you have to be brave and that I’m an idiot if I bully you because of whatever you’re supposed to show me. Why would I bully you?”   

Yuta took a deep breath. He had made it this far. And the only way to find out whether or not Taeyong was right or wrong was to try it. He reached down to pick up his backpack and put it down onto his lap. Then he pulled out the notebook. For a second, he hesitated. What if this was a bad idea? But then he remembered what Taeyong had told him and he quickly pushed it over the table.

“What is it?” Jaehyun looked at the notebook curiously. He didn’t touch it or picked it up either.

_My bucket list._

Yuta scribbled down. It didn’t need much explanation. Not in his eyes. He wanted Jaehyun to read it so it would be self-explanatory.

“Oh, you wrote one?” Jaehyun asked with a gently smile. “Why?”

_Life is going to be short._

He hoped Jaehyun wouldn’t question it. He couldn’t explain it. Not without putting Jaehyun in danger. He wouldn’t want to do that. He had seen how that ended. And under no conditions would he want to see Jaehyun like that.  

“You’re right.” Jaehyun sighed. “I think it’s smart to make the best of it.” Yuta almost breathed out in relieve but then realize it wouldn’t help him at all. Right now Jaehyun didn’t seem suspicious but if he didn’t behave normal he could be.

“Can I read it?” Jaehyun slowly put one hand on top of the notebook. Maybe so Yuta could stop him in case he didn’t want Jaehyun to read it. But he nodded. Because that was the reason why he brought it along.

For the next ten minutes they sat there in silence while Jaehyun read what Yuta had written down a four years ago. Yuta got a little nervous. What if Jaehyun thought he was being childish? It was in a way, right? There were a lot of childish things on there.

“I have an idea.” Jaehyun started once he finished reading it. “How about I help you do these things?” Damn it Taeyong had been right. In a way. Jaehyun wanted to help him do all of this and Yuta was dead and gone. This was pretty romantic and obviously Yuta was absolutely excited about it. It really was like the plot for a drama.

He nodded and Jaehyun broke out in the cutest grin he had ever seen. “Deal then.” He reached out to shake Yutas hand. “You, Nakamoto Yuta, and I have a deal now. I’m going to help you cross of all these things.” Yuta got a little concerned. Some points were kind of intimate. What if Jaehyun didn’t want to do those with him? The other now knew that he had never been kissed before. Or that he was a virgin. He was kind of surprised that he still was okay with being around him like this. It meant that Taeyong had been right again.

“Alright, which one are we going to start with?”   

 

“And?” Taeyongs voice broke Yutas concentration. Right in the middle of a really interesting and tense moment of his drama. The gaze he threw them was absolutely pissed. They had a rule. No interruption of interesting moments.

“Okay, I’ll wait till the commercial break.” Taeyong held his hands up in defence. Yuta rolled his eyes and focused on the TV screen. Taeyong was like his brother. And Yuta loved him like a brother. But his drama time was sacred.

_You we’re right._

Yuta let him wait until he finished one hour later. Revenge is sweet after all.

“I knew it!” Taeyong cheered while letting himself fall backwards onto the couch. “I knew it baby!”

Yuta giggled happily before getting up and waving Taeyong as a sign that he was going to bed.

“Good night, Yu!” Taeyong blew him a kiss.

_Don’t come into my room to watch me sleep again you creep!_

Yuta wrote onto the whiteboard they had in their living room. They had gotten it so Yuta could leave a note in case he went out while Taeyong wasn’t home. That never happened though so they hadn’t used it until now. Yuta decided this had been a good time to break it in.

“Love you!” He heard his best friend call but didn’t turn around. It was an exciting day. After Jaehyun had suggested that deal they had spent the rest of their time planning what they would do first and when. Thankfully they had not talked about anything that Yuta was embarrassed to talk about yet.

He crossed of one point of his list that night. That meant he had crossed of three things already since he visited the tattoo shop first. That was a lot in a short time. He was pretty excited about it. With that in mind he went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I hope you liked this...   
> Thank you so much for reading this and a big thank you to everyone leaving kudos and comments! It really means a much and motivates quite a lot. 
> 
> If you want you can [talk to me on twitter](https://twitter.com/feathersxdreams) (I'm not good at checking for dms, because I don't really get notifys, so please be patient with me XD)   
> Until next time :)


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in five years the content of Yutas nightmares changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but I kind of felt like the story needed to process a little so...   
> I hope you enjoy.

Yuta had a nightmare. This wasn’t even something new. He had nightmares all of the time. But usually he just saw the images of that day over and over again. Or heart him threatening Yuta again and again. This was different. Because for the first time in five years the man in his nightmares did something new. For the first time in five years they weren’t in their old home. Instead they were standing in a dark alley. It was raining. And Taeyong was there too. Taeyong had never been in his nightmares either. Suddenly something dark had attacked his best friend. But when Yuta wanted to run to him and help him, he got pulled back. A heavy, cold hand on his shoulder stopped him from getting to Taeyong whose skin got torn apart by whatever monster that was. Dark blood was oozing out of giant wounds and falling onto the wet asphalt. And so, did Yutas tears. All he could do was watch while his friend got murdered and the rain slowly soaked through his clothing.  

“I warned you!”

 

Tears were streaming down Yutas face when he woke up on the ground next to his bed. It had been the harsh contact with the floor that had woken him up. He curled up and tried covering himself completely under his blanket. Silent sobs filled the room. He knew it was nothing but a dream but it had felt so real and cruel. He had a hard time breathing. His body hurt. Yuta didn’t know what to do. He wanted to curl up and cry on the floor so badly but at the same time felt the need to just move around. He didn’t understand his own mind anymore. There were to many thoughts at once. He had planned running away once before. Back then it had been in an effort to keep the few people he had still left safe. Now that thought returned. He really couldn’t stay around them forever. The treat replayed in his head again and again. He wouldn’t want to see his friends like that.    

He slowly got up, pulling the blanket around him once he was standing. Yuta was scared that maybe something had happened to Taeyong. So, he decided to look if his best friend was in his bed and well. Their apartment was dark the only source of light was the tiny lamp next to their bathroom door (which they had so they wouldn’t bump into furniture anymore). That and the light from the street lamp outside of their apartment. Yuta had never been afraid on his own inside of their home but tonight was different. Tonight, he feared every shadow he saw. He tried telling himself again and again everything was fine. That he was safe. It didn’t help.

The door to Taeyongs room always squeaked a little. Tonight, it appeared like an earthshattering sound to Yuta. They should really fix that. “Yuta?” He heard Taeyong whisper in the dark. “Is that you?” Usually Yuta would now whistle so his best friend knew it was him. But when he tried, no sound came out. So, he just continued making his way over to the bed. Only to be blended by light all of the sudden. “Oh, it is you.” The light was gone again and Yuta saw white spots dancing in front of his eyes.  It caused him to bump into Taeyongs bed and wince quietly in pain.

“Fuck, are you okay?” Taeyongs voice was raspy because he was half asleep. Yuta felt himself being pulled onto the bed. Due to that he kind of fell face down onto it. Seconds later he was pulled against Taeyongs chest. An additional blanket got thrown over his, wrapping them up lightly. His hands held onto Taeyongs t-shirt, while he started crying again. Taeyong was fine. He was in his bed, there was no blood and he was breathing. Yuta felt relieved.

“Another nightmare?” Fingers softly carded through his hair in an effort to help him calm down. Yuta nodded. He felt safer now. Not completely but more than in his own room or in the dark outside of Taeyongs bed.

“Want to tell me what it was about?” Now Yuta shook his head. He never talked about the contents of his nightmares. It was dangerous. For both of them. And protecting Taeyong was the least he could do after everything the other had done for him. Taeyong had protected him their whole life. And Yuta was doing the same. Only that Taeyong didn’t know it.

“Okay.” Taeyong pulled him closer and threw one leg over Yutas side. Like he always did. It made Yuta feel all warm and protected. Wrapped up in his own blanket and held by Taeyong who also shared his blanket with Yuta. It was like a “We’ll work on that, right?” Yuta nodded. He felt bad for lying to Taeyong like this. He had promised him a few times that he would do that. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t.

“Just remember that I’ll always be proud to call myself your best friend, okay?” Yuta felt himself being lured asleep by Taeyongs soft caresses and voice. “And that I would gladly kick your nightmares butts if it was possible. Or whatever scares you. Everyday.” Yuta felt a smile forming on his lips. How he wished it was possible for Taeyong to do so. Or for himself. But it wasn’t. And Yuta had accepted that a long time ago.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect me to update daily from now on :D   
> I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you so much for reading. And a big thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and comments, it means a lot! 
> 
> Please don't forget to stream Superhuman and vote for it (like I forgot to write that yesterday XD). 
> 
> See you next time :)   
> You can always [talk to me on twitter](https://twitter.com/feathersxdreams) if you like obviously.


	7. 7. Go stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun takes Yuta on a stargazing date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo wonderful people!   
> I'm back with another chapter...  
> Hope you'll enjoy!

Jaehyun had insisted on carrying him the rest of the way, even though Yuta was able to walk on his own. It was a long walk and he didn’t want the human to be exhausted once they reached to top. Also, it was way too dark to let him walk on his own. The way up the mountain was kind of rocky and he wouldn’t want Yuta to stumble and fall. He could hurt himself. But he couldn’t use that argument why he had to carry Yuta. Because as far as Yuta knew the same went for Jaehyun. But when they took their second break because Yuta was out of air, he had told him he could carry him. And told him a little bullshit about it being a pretty good workout. It had been such a dumb reasoning that he didn’t believed Yuta would buy it. Surprisingly, he had. Jaehyun blamed the fact that Yuta seemed a little tiered. It was Friday. Yuta, according to what he had heard, had a pretty rough week in university. He had seen him yawn a lot in the past hour too. Which had let him to tell Yuta that it would be okay if they stayed in and did this on another day but Yuta insisted to do this. So Jaehyun complied. He had tried to resist. But then Yuta had started pouting and all that had crumbled down. He had a feeling that Yuta would’ve started to cry and he didn’t want to see that.

One other reason why he wanted to carry Yuta was, that it gave him an excuse to hold him close to himself. He could both hear and feel Yutas heart hammering. The human was holding onto the front of his shirt with one hand. And holding the flashlight with the other one so that Jaehyun could see. Not that he needed one but Yuta didn’t know that yet.

He liked having Yuta this close. He also was surprised that Yuta hadn’t caught on to his advances yet. He already had a feeling that the human was a little oblivious but it surprised him. Because he felt like he was way to obvious. Taeil told him. Johnny told him. And Taeyong did so too. The only one who didn’t seem to notice was Yuta. And Lucas. But the youngest vampire in their clan was in his own world and figuring things out right now so he didn’t count. But Yuta was a little too much to handle sometimes. He would’ve thought someone this pretty would be used to being flirted with. But the fact that Yuta was completely oblivious to every single one of his attempts in doing so had proved him different.

It was surprising to him. How could it be possible that Taeil had been right with his initial assumption about Yuta? How come that Yuta hadn’t been dating anyone until now? He was freaking adorable. Both in his personality and his visuals. Yet, his bucket list (or the dates he had added when crossing things off) had confirmed what Taeil had suspected after their first meeting. Jaehyun was the first person to ask Yuta out. The first one to take him on a date. Which made him feel both pressured and a tad bit smug. Pressured because he wanted Yutas first dating experience to be magical and wonderful. Something that Yuta would love and cherish. And he was scared he would mess up and disappoint him. The last time Jaehyun had ‘dated’ was between 1563 and 1564. That had been arranged by their parents. Which was followed by his decades of mourning and confusion. After Taeil and Johnny had found him and helped him out of his misery he felt a need to pay his former fiancée some respect. And he wasn't ready to jump into the next relationship right away. He had taken longer than he thought he would.

“We’re almost there.” Jaehyun pointed out and shifted the others weight a little on his back. Yuta held up a hand and showed him a thumbs up before grasping onto his shirt again so he wouldn’t fall of. It had been their way of communicating so far. Jaehyun saying something and Yuta showing him either a thumbs up or down. He couldn’t scribble on his notepad. Yuta was too scared that either he or his phone would fall if he attempted to use that method. He was still holding the flashlight for them after all.

His only concern so far was that Yuta would question his physical abilities at some point. Which was why he had purposefully fastened his breathing a little. And had took a break every now and the and pretended as if he needed to regain some strength. So far Yuta seemed to believe it. He was oblivious to a lot of the things that were going on around him. Which increased Jaehyuns desire to protect him from the world. But wasn’t that difficult, when his world could become more dangerous to Yuta than he wanted to admit to himself. He could be a danger to Yuta if he didn’t pay attention. Or if he kept it from him for too long.

In all honesty Jaehyun had considered telling him the truth tonight. Things could be easier if he did. But how did one start that conversation. His immortality wasn’t something he could drop during a casual conversation. Or while they were on their own. Somewhere far outside of the city. When he played it through in his head, he saw Yuta freak out and run into the forest or something stupid. Even to him it came of like he brought Yuta here and told him this because he was about to kill him. No sane person would do that. This so wasn’t the right time.

Jaehyun carefully sat Yuta down once he reached the top of the mountain. “Are you okay with being alone for a second?” He had prepared something earlier but had to hide it a little to make sure no one would come and steal it. He saw how Yuta hesitated for a good five seconds before nodding slowly. “I’m not far away. I’ll be back as quick as possible, okay?” Once more, Yuta nodded. Jaehyun felt bad when turning around and walking towards where he had hidden the basket earlier. He made sure to get everything quickly while also trying to take enough time to make it believable.

Yuta was shivering a little when he returned. “Are you cold? Or do you not like being alone in the dark?” He sat the basket down and crouched next to a kneeling Yuta. The human had wrapped his arms around his legs, so Jaehyun had a feeling it was the latter. “It’s the dark, right?” It had to be.

Yuta nodded twice and Jaehyun sat down next to him and pulled him close. “I’m very sorry for leaving you alone.” His hand rubbed over Yutas arm in a calming manner. “I am so sorry.”

_It’s okay. You didn’t know._

There was a cute, but sad, smile on Yutas face when he held this answer that he had typed on his phone out for Jaehyun to read. “I’m gonna make it up to you.” Jaehyun reached out and pulled the basket up in front of them. “Can you help me lay out the blanket?” He had prepared a picnic. A good stargazing-date should come with a picnic. That was what he had learned from the few dramas he had watched. And he wanted to make it as great as possible for Yuta.

They got up and arranged the blanket before Jaehyun ushered Yuta to sit down. He got pretty excited when arranging the snacks, he had brought. “I baked these. Apologies in advance if it turns out to be terrible.” Baking was the thing that Jaehyun wasn’t able to figure out. No matter how often he tried it (and he had tried it a lot in the past two hundred years). Same applied to decorating anything baked. For some reason Johnny was the only one out of them who was able to master it.

Yuta looked at the cupcake in his hands . It looked nothing like the one in the recipe book Jaehyun had used. He also had used store bought icing. Something that had caused Johnny to mumble something about burning witches and demons. And how it needed to have a comeback.

“I swear I’m not trying to poison you.” He had asked his friends to test him but they refused. Not even Lucas had been brave enough.

He watched while Yuta took a careful bite and chewed. Damn, this was nerve wrecking! It was a new feeling to him. Being nervous when someone tried something he baked. Because of his tendency to screw up when attempting to bake. And this was Yuta. The boy he was trying to impress and court. Not Johnny or Taeil or Lucas.

Yuta didn’t spit it out right away and Jaehyun took it as a good sign. It meant it couldn’t be terrible, right? Either that or the human was too polite to show it. Jaehyun tried to calm himself down by telling himself that Yuta also hadn’t pulled a weird face or scrunched his nose.

_It could be worse…_

He breathed out in relieve when reading Yutas opinion on the cupcakes. And then decided to take it as a compliment. He had tried his best. Of course, he could’ve bought something but that would’ve felt wrong. Cooking would’ve been a better idea. But baked goods were so pretty and he wanted to impress Yuta. And treat him. Even though him baking wasn’t a treat for anyone.

“Thanks for your honesty.” He grinned. “I brought limo though in case you feel like you need to wash the taste out of your mouth.”

_You were nervous, right?_

He looked at Yuta with wide eyes? He had noticed it?

“A little.” He grinned sheepishly. Yuta wasn’t the only one who was able to behave cute. Only that Jaehyun was sure he would loose to the human. “How could you tell?”

_You were biting your nails…_

If Yuta would be able to speak, he would’ve sounded sarcastic. Jaehyun was sure. The whole text was oozing ‘’well duh’-energy. Like he was dumbfounded how Jaehyun wouldn’t notice something so obvious.

Jaehyun looked down onto his hands to find out that it was true. He had bitten of pieces of his nails. “Yeah, I sometimes do that when I’m nervous.” What a lie. The only reason why his fingers weren’t looking terrible were the quick healing abilities that came with being a vampire. He bit his nails whenever he was nervous. Which lately happened more often than before.

_It’s not good for you though…_

Yutas expression was scolding when he held out his phone. Jaehyun, in response, chuckled before answering: “We all have our bad habits, right?”

  


He hadn’t poisoned Yuta. Or he wasn’t showing signs so far. He was glad. He had no clue how he was supposed to act if Yuta had showed a bad reaction to his baked goods. If you could call them ‘goods’.

Right now, the two were lying next to each other on the blanket, looking up into the sky. Well, Yuta was looking at the sky. Jaehyun was looking at Yuta and occasionally the sky. He realized this was kind of stupid. But Yuta was too beautiful to not look at him. He was wearing one of his way to big hoodies again and it looked so soft. For once it wasn’t a dark coloured one but a pale yellow one. And he had sweater paws. Jaehyun had almost cooed when picking Yuta up earlier. It was cute enough to make him forget that the hoodie also obnoxiously smelled like Taeyong.

Jaehyun had spend the last days studying astronomy (and trying to find a cupcake recipe for dummies). That way he could explain and show the different constellations to Yuta. That’s how committed he was on impressing his date tonight. And now he made sure to show them to him and tell him the stories behind their names. Yuta listened attentively. He didn’t respond with a written note but his expressions showed Jaehyun that his plan was kind of working out. Even more after he told him the names of the brightest stars. He noticed the glimmer of interest in Yutas eyes and he was delighted. And it only intensified when at some point Yutas fingers shyly brushed against his own. He moved his hand so that Yuta could take it into his own. He looked over to see Yuta who seemed to be trying to calm himself down. It was cute to see how he was still so giddy around Jaehyun.

“It’s okay.” Jaehyun whispered. As if him moving his hand for Yuta didn’t make it clear. He was so happy that the human wanted to hold his hand. Yutas fingers tangled with his own gently. They felt warm against his. It was still a mystery to him how it was possible that a vampire’s skin felt colder. At first, he had believed he didn’t have a blood flow anymore. However, he had a heartbeat. And he was able to bleed. Jaehyun had figured that out after cutting himself with a knife on accident. It was supposed to stay a mystery. In a world where someone like him existed some things were allowed to stay unsolved.

Yuta softly nudged his arm, making him look at him. He watched while the human pulled something out of his pocket and handing it to Jaehyun. A little note that Yuta had written beforehand. The paper felt heavy and thick. Had Yuta wanted it to be special and thus used good paper?

_I like you._

Jaehyun was beaming. His heart started beating a little quicker and he felt all fuzzy and warm on the inside. Those three words made him so freaking excited. The human had added little stickers around his words. Glittery flowers to be exact. It was the cutest confession Jaehyun had ever received.

“I like you too, Yuta.” He responded with a soft voice. “Very much so.”

_I wanted it to be more personal than typing it on my phone._

Yuta showed him his typed response which caused Jaehyun to chuckle. “Don’t worry about it.” He spoke. “I’m gonna keep this forever.” He would. Jaehyun already planed to stick it into his journal later.

He saw how Yuta got all shy and pulled him into a hug. “Don’t get shy.” He playfully whined. “You’re to adorable like this.” A soft noise left Yutas mouth and he buried his face in Jaehyuns shirt. Jaehyun smiled. This was a moment he wanted to last forever. Only him and Yuta underneath the stars.

  


  
“Did you enjoy it?” Jaehyun asked while they were walking back to Yutas apartment from the bus stop. He felt nervous. It would be tragic if all his efforts to impress Yuta had been useless. And his friends wouldn’t let him hear the end of it.

Yuta nodded strongly before pulling out his phone to type an answer.

_It was wonderful. Thank you so much._

Jaehyun felt happiness rushing through him. “I enjoyed it too.” He admitted. “We could repeat this, you know?” He suggested. “Or do something else...Whatever you want.” Yuta showed a thumb up before turning to unlock the front door of his apartment building.

_There’s a new exhibition in a museum close to our campus I wanted to see. We could go…?_

“Anthropology?” Jaehyun asked to which Yuta nodded shyly. They were walking up the stairs. Jaehyun refused to set a foot into the lift in this building. It looked like it could break any second. “Sounds great. But you need to explain a lot, okay?” Truthfully, Jaehyun would be able to research most of the things within a short time. But he liked the idea of having Yuta tell him about it better.

_Okay. But that means you’ll have to read a lot._

Jaehyun shrugged. “No problem. You’ll do great. I already know that.” Whenever Yuta had told him about things that involved anthropology before he had gotten so excited and passionate about it. And Jaehyun liked seeing him like this. And wanted to learn more about it from him.

_Now that’s a lot of pressure._

He laughed a little when Yuta wrote it. “Cute.” He mumbled more to himself before speaking up: “I trust you.” They had reached Yutas apartment.

_Thank you for tonight. I liked it a lot._

“I’m happy you did.”

_Goodnight Jaehyun. I hope you have good dreams._

Fuck, this was adorable. Especially since it came from Yuta. “Sleep tight.” He responded . “I’ll text you soon, okay?” Yuta nodded before waving with his right hand. Then he turned to unlock his door. And Jaehyunout of the sudden had an idea.

“Wait!” Jaehyun stopped Yuta by holding onto his arm. The human turned around, visible confusion in his eyes. Jaehyun quickly pulled his own hoodie over his head. “Here. It should be oversized in you, like you like it. Maybe you can wear it next time we see each other. Or on another day. Whenever you like.” Jaehyun got a little flustered midway through his explanation. What if it was to early? But then he saw that soft pink flush returning to Yutas cheeks. His timing had been perfect.

Yuta slowly reached out and took the hoodie out of Jaehyuns hands. The vampire smiled when he saw how Yuta looked down onto the clothing in his hands. His fingers were feeling the material in a gentle manner. In a sudden act of boldness, he stepped forwards and pressed a soft kiss to Yutas cheek. “Goodnight, Yuta.” He whispered into the human’s ear before turning around and leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hoped you enjoyed this...   
> I forgot to add this, but I posted a picture of Yutas Bucket List a while ago on my twitter (before I posted the first chapter, so if anyone was curious XD It's not finished though :D). You can also always come and [talk to me on twitter](https://twitter.com/feathersxdreams) if you like :) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this. And a big thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and comments :)) 
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful, beautiful time until next time. Don't forget to take care of yourself.   
> See you soon xo


	8. Kissing in the Rain/Make him your boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another thing on Yutas bucket list gets crossed of and Jaehyun finally gets himself together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey everyone! Welcome back!  
> I finally managed to update :D I know it took a while but I was a little busy and a little unsure with this chapter. It's a bit messy. I almost deleted all of it and started over today... I still might go in a chance things up at some point later...  
> Anyways... I hope you'll enjoy it :))

Jaehyun was quite happy that he had suggested working on crossing of the things on Yutas bucket list together with him nowadays. He would go as far as saying it was one of his best ideas in this decade. He felt a genuine excitement when thinking about it. Yuta had written down a few things that sounded pretty fun. Like cliff jumping. Others were things that would require them to travel so he would have to save that for later. Jaehyun had travelled for most of his immortal live. And he knew he would love showing Yuta all the places he had seen and tell him his stories. And discover even more places with the human.  

They had been on another date. At the museum Yuta had wanted to visit. The human had picked him up at the tattoo shop earlier so that they could walk there together. After a bit of a discussion, he had agreed to let Yuta pay for their ticket. Yuta had won him when writing that it made him feel like he was taking advantage of Jaehyun and that he didn’t like that. And that he didn’t want to come off as someone who only relied on Jaehyuns money. He respected that.  

Yuta had been right. The exhibition was very interesting. And Jaehyun loved seeing him as excited and invested in everything he saw. And he had remembered their agreement and prepared little cards with explanations for Jaehyun. It was the cutes thing. Jaehyun had put them all in his pocket, planning on keeping them somewhere safe. Everything else, that he hadn’t prepared, he wrote down detailed and answered any of Jaehyun questions as well as he could that way. And when Yuta had asked him earlier if he had enjoyed it, Jaehyun had responded genuinely positive.

Right now, they were on the bus on their way home. Due to a lack of empty seats, Yuta was sitting on Jaehyuns lap. He hadn’t thought Yuta would agree when he offered it. But here they were. Jaehyun also had his arms wrapped around Yuta loosely. Mostly to assure that he wouldn’t fall because their bus driver seemed to think the street was a race track.

They were listening to music together. Yuta had held out an earphone for the other earlier. Their taste was a little different. Jaehyun was musically still stuck with the rock and punk of the sixties to eighties. Yuta appeared to be more of a pop and a few modern rock songs type of person. It wasn’t exactly what he usually listened to but he also didn’t mind it.

While they were riding on the bus it had also started raining heavily. The drops were glittering on the windows in the city lights. It looked very pretty and Jaehyun could see that Yuta was not as fascinated by it as he himself was. The expression on his face was rather unhappy. When he had asked, Yuta had told him that he didn’t like rain. Unlike Jaehyun who had always liked the rain. But he knew Yuta had one certain fantasy when it came to rain. It was a little weird knowing that the human didn’t like rain but still wished to do that one day. But Jaehyun wouldn’t judge. In fact, he hoped to be the one to make Yutas wish come true. He just needed to plan this whole thing some mo

It helped that Yuta had figured out earlier that he forgot his keys and then got a text from Taeyong that he would be out until later. Jaehyun had offered him to just stay over at his until Taeyong was home again. He didn’t want Yuta to wait in front of their home all night. Especially during the rain. It was dangerous and he could get sick.

“We’re going to have to run from the bus stop to my apartment building.” The rain had started getting heavier and neither of them had an umbrella. Or a rain coat. Maybe if they would run, they wouldn’t get as wet. It probably didn’t work like that but Jaehyun wanted to believe it. If not, he at least got an excuse to give Yuta clothing of his own to wear. The human had followed his request from their last date and was wearing Jaehyuns hoodie today. It had made him feel so happy that it was kind of ridiculous. Due to their height difference it was a lot bigger on Yuta than it was on him. And it looked freaking adorable.

They got up once the bus got closer towards the bus stop near Jaehyuns apartment building. Jaehyun had one arm out in case Yuta would stumble and fall. It was more than likely with their bus drivers rough driving style. He didn’t want the other to fall and hurt himself.

“Come here.” Jaehyun pulled the hood of Yutas (or his) hoodie over the human’s head. “Got everything.” Yuta nodded and fixed the position of the straps of his backpack on his shoulders. “Okay.” Jaehyun smiled and reached out to hold Yutas hand right when the bus doors opened at their stop. “Ready? One, two, three!” And they started running. Hand in hand. Jaehyun obviously slowed down to match Yutas tempo. He would hurt Yuta if he would’ve used his vampire speed while holding his hand like this. And exposed himself to the unaware human. And everyone else around them. He knew he was a bit of a dummy sometimes. But not big of one.

Running like this didn’t help at all. Their clothing was soaked through within seconds. It was cold and windy which made this way more uncomfortable. It made him feel troubled. He really wanted to get Yuta out of the rain and inside. But on the other hand, this was a pretty big chance. He knew it could mess things up between them. Or make them even better. Way better. And it would be so freaking cliché romantic. If Yuta was okay with him doing it, he would probably love it. But if not, he would’ve ruined it for him. Forever. It made him go mad the longer he took. Because they were getting closer towards his home. And once they had reached it, his chance would be gone.    

Jaehyun decided that it was time stop contemplating. After kissing Yutas cheek after their stargazing date he had beat himself up a little. He should’ve kissed Yuta properly. And stop thinking all the stuff through again and again. If he continued like this it would take ages until he could finally be with Yuta the way he wanted to. He stopped running and pulled Yuta back against himself. They were soaked anyways. Yutas wet hair hung into his eyes.

The human looked up at him with giant, curious eyes. He didn’t fight back when Jaehyun moved closer slowly. Jaehyun wrapped his arms around the boy, his gaze never leaving Yutas eyes. He took his time, ignoring everything around them, while searching for any kind of resistance in Yutas eyes. He wasn’t sure if the other knew what Jaehyun was planning to do. But so far, there was no indication in Yutas expression or body language that showed that that he felt uncomfortable.

If Jaehyun could stop time, he would do it right now. He would stop it this exact moment, getting himself trapped inside this moment for eternity. Here, in the middle of the city, in the nightly rain. His heart fluttering in excitement, nervousness and the amount of love he felt for Yuta already. He would stop it at this very moment before their lips finally touched. He saw how Yutas eyelids fluttered delicately like the wings of a butterfly and closed while he was leaning down. He felt, how the other held onto the front of his shirt with both of his hands. And how Yuta was leaning more and more into Jaehyuns hold. He heard how the humans breathing fastened slightly and finally hitched when their lips touched.

Jaehyun would swear he had never felt anything better than Yutas lips on his. They were just as plush and soft as they looked like. Kissing Yuta was like taking your first bite of ice cream on a hot summer day. He tasted sweet, like the warm honey-milk Taeil used to make him whenever he was upset or angry. The kiss was innocent and slow and gentle. And at the same time Jaehyun felt like he would be desperate for so much more, if he ever let the human go. He knew he had to at some point though.

Said point came faster than he wished with Yuta pulling back a little. Their lips brushed against each other a few times while Yutas was gasping for air. Jaehyun quickly remembered to imitate just that. He had to uphold the image of him being a normal human after all.

“Was that okay?” Jaehyun asked. He hoped Yuta liked it just as much as he did. Gosh, he really hoped so. It would be horrible if Yuta had hated it. But Yuta nodded. With a gigantic smile. Enough for Jaehyun to break out in a grin himself and feel the need to kiss him again. So, he did. He pulled Yuta close again and kissed him again. And again, and again.

 

“Here.” Yuta looked up when Jaehyun held the clothing out for him. At some point he had to stop kissing the other. Yuta had started shivering and it had caused Jaehyun to get worried. Now they were inside his apartment. “That’s one of my sweatshirts and an old pair of joggers that are too small on me. Maybe it fits you. And a boxer short.” He wanted to get Yuta out of his wet clothing. Jaehyun didn’t want him to get a cold. “Go, take a shower. There is a towel for you in the bathroom.” He worriedly ushered the human over to the bathroom door. However, Yuta stopped in the door and suddenly raised his hand and made a weird rubbing/massaging motion over his head. It took Jaehyun way too long to understand what he meant.

“Use my shampoo, it’s in the shower. Body wash and conditioner too.” Yuta nodded before disappearing in the bathroom. Jaehyun heard the click, indicating that Yuta had locked the door.

He showered in the other bathroom. Ignoring the fact that Johnny sometimes used this shower after his party nights because he was too lazy to go and shower at his own home. Or sleep there. Jaehyuns apartment was closer to the city. It didn’t really make a difference since the other could make it home within seconds. But Johnny insisted on sleeping over at Jaehyuns. Which led him to hoping that he wouldn’t drop by tonight. That would be weird.

He was done before Yuta. Unsurprisingly because he had hurried in the bathroom so he could prepare some snacks for them. Popcorn and stuff like that. They could have a movie night together. If Yuta was on board. It seemed like a perfect thing to do during a night like this. It was cold and the rain was slowly developing into a storm. The perfect weather for cuddling and watching a movie. Or just cuddle. Or hang out together.

He soon heard the door of his bathroom opening and soft padding of feet on the wooden floor. Yuta. Who else? A smile spread on Jaehyuns face when he saw the other standing in the door. He looked so cute and small. His hair was towelled dry and messy. Jaehyuns red sweatshirt was obviously way too big for him. Same went for the grey pair of joggers. It made him way to happy to see the human with his sweater paws and cute, slightly sleepy expression.  

_Why are you smiling like this?_

Yuta held up a paper on which he had quickly scribbled those words. Jaehyun smiled even wider and set the bowl down before moving closer towards Yuta. “Because you are so adorable.” He pulled Yuta into his arms before kissing the tip of his nose. He knew he had to ask Yuta to be his boyfriend soon. The best time would be tonight. But he wanted to do a little more than the ‘Yo, you wanna be my boyfriend’ thing. Yuta deserved more than this. Jaehyun would feel like a bad soulmate if he did that. He needed to come up with something quickly.

Yuta smelled great. Like a combination between his own sweet scent, Jaehyuns shower gel and clothing. It was kind of creepy to him how much he enjoyed his scent while having him in his arms. He knew a big part of human attraction towards each other came through scents. But this wasn’t it.

He tried stopping himself from doing anything weird when putting his chin on top of Yutas head while hugging him. Yutas hair was still moist but it didn’t bother him. Holding the other like this was to good of a feeling. Yuta fitted into his arms perfectly. He could lay his chin on Yuta head because the other was snuggling against his shoulder. He could’ve stayed like this forever if Yuta would allow it. He knew it was impossible but the thought was nice. Just holding Yuta and not letting him go.   

“Wanna watch a movie together?” Jaehyun suggested at some point into their hug. They couldn’t stay like this forever even if he wanted to.  “I made popcorn and if you don’t like that, there are other snacks too.” Yuta responded by leaning back a little so he could look into his face and smiling.

“Is that a yes?” Jaehyun had to ask. It wasn’t that clear to him. The boy nodded strongly. “Okay.” In a gentle motion he patted the smallers head. “You wanna go ahead and choose the movie?” He would be okay with anything Yuta could choose. Jaehyun wasn’t that picky when it came to movies. And getting to know Yuta better involved learning what movies he liked.

Yuta waddled of into the living room. He had to hold up the legs of Jaehyuns joggers so they wouldn’t fall over his feet. In Jaehyuns opinion it looked adorable. A tiny, adorable kitten. For the first time in a while he felt less like an immortal bachelor and domestic instead. And he loved that feeling. It made his heart swoon. Yuta made his heart swoon. Single live had been fun (even his self-chosen celibacy

The human was busy picking a movie when Jaehyun brought the snacks into the living room. Yuta had sat down with his legs crossed one of the fluffy pillows pulled onto his lap. He was so focused on the tv screen that he didn’t even notice that Jaehyun had come in. Hence why he jumped a little when the other sat the bowl down onto the table.

“Found something already?” Jaehyun asked and looked at the screen. He couldn’t really tell what kind of category it was. So, Yuta probably had no clue yet. That what he thought first. But then he noticed how Yuta was avoiding two categories in particular. One was self-explanatory. The scary and gory stuff Yuta didn’t like. The other one was everything romantic.

“Yuta?” Jaehyun sat down next to him on the couch. “You know you can pick whatever movie you want to watch, right? Or we could watch your favourite show?” He didn’t want Yuta to pretend to be someone he wasn’t. Or something he wasn’t. To dislike things just for Jaehyun to like him.

Yuta looked at him for a few seconds like he was thinking about something. Then he opened the search bar and typed ‘bones’ in. Jaehyun smiled widely before siting down next to Yuta. He had searched up the show before but hadn’t watched it. He wanted to do that with Yuta.

_The bodies can be a little disgusting though…_

Yuta had quickly typed it on his phone quickly. Jaehyun nodded. “I think I’ll be okay.” He responded. He had seen his fair share of disgusting looking dead bodies in real life. When Yuta had told him that he wouldn’t want to become a forensic anthropologist like the character in the show because he wouldn’t like looking at bodies like this, he understood it. He got why Yuta wold be thinking like this. He had seen people who died during wars. And through murder. Sometimes killed by humans, sometimes by people like them. The world was cruel. He hoped that Yuta would never see how cruel.

 

Yuta had been right. The show was interesting. He liked the characters too. They were a little weird but also a great match with the concept of the show. He noticed how the Yuta was forming the words the characters said at some points with his lips. As if he was mumbling along to the dialog. Only that he obviously couldn’t do that. Yuta was also holding onto the pillow in his laps whenever the show got more thrilling. Even after watching it often enough to know parts of the dialog.         

Somewhere during one of the episodes, Jaehyun knew how to ask Yuta to be his boyfriend. He just knew. It was perfect. He knew it was weird. Thinking about how to ask out the person he liked during a show about murder. But he had looked at Yuta and out of the sudden just knew.

“Can I draw you?” He asked the boy. “For practice?” It was the best excuse he could come up with. It wasn’t like he actually needed practice when it came to drawing Yuta. He had drawn him a lot recently. Only from memory though. And a lot of those were drawings he would never show anyone. Not because they were bad. They weren’t. The setting was just too much. Jaehyun had drawn Yuta as cute characters while he was mindlessly doodling on anything that was in front of him in that moment. He had drawn Yuta in different fantasy settings. With pen and paper, he had turned him into a fearless warrior, a chic prince, a dragon slayer. Whatever came to his mind he drew it. And then there were the more suggestive ones. And those were the ones he would never ever show anyone. The thought alone was enough to make the tips of his ears turn red. 

Yuta nodded gently and Jaehyun leaned forwards to pick up his sketchbook and pencil from the desk. Drawing the other was easy. Mainly because Jaehyun really enjoyed drawing him. Yuta continued to watch the movie and Jaehyun focused fully on the boy. While drawing he realized that the most fitting word for Yutas appearance would be soft. Even if he wore a lot of black. The boy was really gentle overall. Including his features. Yuta’s face was a smaller one, his jaw and cheeks weren’t sharp which Jaehyun really liked. It accentuated further what he had just realized. The soft, fluffy hair. Gentle, dark, big eyes that held a sadness within them. Jaehyun wondered why it was like this but he had heard from Taeyong that His puffy, light pink lips. The small shoulders. He also added a soft hint of pink on Yutas cheeks, remembering how easy it was to get Yuta to blush. And the piercings he had in his ears.

When he looked at what he had so far, he wasn’t quite happy yet. It took him a minute until he had an idea what he should add. An image of two boys, one smaller and in a big hoodie and the other a little taller and in a simple dark shirt, kissing each other on the nightly rain. Jaehyun smiled while adding the shading. He was happy with this. And excited to show it to Yuta. He took care while writing his question down beneath the drawing. He didn’t want to smudge the ink or mess up the writing.

“Finished.” He stated and held the sketchbook out for Yuta to take. Yutas eyes widened when he wrote the words Jaehyun had added to the bottom of the drawing. Right after, the familiar pink blush appeared on his cheeks. Jaehyun gave him a soft smile, while moving closer. “I like you so much, Yuta.” He spoke. “I really, really like you. You are a wonderful, intelligent and beautiful person. Inside and out. You make me feel like a school boy whenever I’m around you because I get so nervous and excited at the same time. And I want to be around you more often. I want to be around you when you’re happy to share your happiness. I want help you and take care of you when you are sad. I would be so honoured and lucky if you would agree to being my boyfriend.” Yuta had listened the whole time. The expression on his face was adorable and it made Jaehyun coo softly. He didn’t know if this was the right reaction right now. But it felt like it.

Yuta nodded softly. Immediately Jaehyun broke out in a giant smile. Yuta had agreed. Yuta had agreed to be his boyfriend. His boyfriend, his soulmate. He gently threated his hands through Yutas hair then he pulled him closer to kiss him. He kissed him and ignored the screaming coming from the TV.

Both of them were smiling when leaning back again. Jaehyun pressed a soft kiss to Yutas nose before leaning back into the couch. He also wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and pulled him with him. He was joyful. Excited to be able to call Yuta his boyfriend now. Excited to be able to do this with Yuta now. Yuta however seemed shy when he snuggled into Jaehyun. He hesitated. Even after they had just kissed each other. And after Yuta had sat on his lap the whole bus ride. And after Jaehyun had asked him to be his boyfriend. Not like that was necessary. He could be comfortable around him. Cuddle him all he wanted.

Jaehyun watched, while Yuta typed something on his phone. The boy looked concentrated while at the same time paying attention to Jaehyun to make sure he wouldn’t read it. Not like he was trying to do so. He had just looked down to see what Yuta was doing.

Seconds later his now boyfriend held his phone up for him to read though. It was a long text. Longer than the usual short messages Yuta typed on his phone.

_I already told you I like you on our last date. When we were on top of the mountain. And I meant it. I really like you. I was hesitant when Taeyong asked me to accompany him to his appointment that first time we met. Now I’m glad he forced me to come. I wouldn’t have met you otherwise._

Jaehyuns smile widened when reading Yutas message. It was so cute. Jaehyun had received confessions before. But this was the best he had ever gotten. The sweetest one. He loved it. A part of him wished Yuta had wrote it down on a piece of paper again so he could’ve saved it too. Just like Yutas first confession.

“Come here.” He whispered and pulled his boyfriend closer. He wanted to kiss him some more. Yuta was addicting to him. And he felt the happiest he had felt in years when having him close. Yuta had no clue how much his mere presence was affecting him. “I’m happy he forced you to come with him that day too.” He was. Chances were that Taeyong had brought him along at some point anyways. But the idea that maybe he would’ve met Yuta had some point later now seemed like a bad one to him. They had met at a perfect time in Jaehyuns life. He was feeling content with himself and his situation for the first time in since he had been turned. It was for the best. Because Yuta probably wasn’t. And Jaehyun felt uncomfortable with the thought of making the human dealing with his worries and insecurities, his pain and sorrow too. It didn’t take much to see that Yuta was trying to handle his own problems. And Jaehyun wanted to help him.

They forgot about the show while cuddling. Jaehyun started peppering little kisses all over Yutas face while the other tried defending himself. Both of them were giggling in joy. He loved the sound of Yutas giggles. They were soft and barely audible but sounded so beautiful to him. But like all beautiful things this had come to an end. For this moment is was a loud boom shaking the world outside of their apartment. A thunderstorm had started.

Yuta whipped around, watching fascinated while rain poor down even heavier and lightning illuminated the dark city. Thunderstorms, no matter how dangerous they were, had something beautiful. His hands wrapped around Yutas shoulders while they watched. Watched the thunderstorm until Yuta typed something to show it to Jaehyun.   

_Home?_

Jaehyun looked at the note and shook his head. “It’s storming outside, Yuta.” He responded. As if Yuta wasn’t able to see it for himself. “How could I let you go out during this weather?” He wasn’t insane. Or cruel. He’d never let Yuta leave the house now. It was too dangerous outside right now and Yuta didn’t even have a raincoat with him. People died during storms all the time. And there were other things outside right now. Things that scared even Jaehyun a little. And he wasn’t sure if he by himself would be able to defend Yuta if they attacked.

_But it’s night time._

“It’s okay. You can take my bed. I can sleep in the guest bedroom.” He wasn’t sure if Yuta was comfortable with them sleeping in the same bed right now. But he wouldn’t let him sleep on the couch. And his own bed was more comfortable that the guest bedroom one. Fluffier pillows and a nicer mattress. It had a few pieces he collected during his decades of traveling as décor but he could just tell Yuta he collected vintage stuff.

_But that’s your bed._

Jaehyun chuckled. “It’s okay. I don’t mind. The only other solution would be us sleeping in the same bed.” He didn’t expect Yuta to be okay with it. It was obvious that the other was shy. Jaehyun couldn’t blame him. And he was more than okay to lent his bed to Yuta. He would sleep on the floor in order to make him feel comfortable if necessary.  

_I’m okay with that._

Yuta surprised him when writing that. Which, when he thought about it again, shouldn’t have been like this. Sleeping in the same bed as someone else wasn’t that big of a deal these days. Not at all. Johnny was right when he told him his way of thinking was old fashioned.

_I slept in the same bed as Taeyong before, so…_

Jaehyun might have gotten a little jealous when reading it. Even if he knew there was nothing going on between the two humans. It still made him jealous.

“Okay.” He nodded. And tried not to think about the fact that Yuta and Taeyong had slept in the same bed. And probably cuddled with each other. They were pretty close. They behaved like brothers. And most likely cuddled. Stupid jealousy. He blamed it on the soulmate bound.

“You need something to sleep in, right?” The hoodie and sweatpants could be a little to warm. They were made of thicker material. His priority had been to keep Yuta warm earlier. Now he realized that it could be to warm underneath the blanket.

Yuta nodded and tugged on his pants shyly. Jaehyun guessed he meant that he would like to have a different pair of pants. He copied the head motion and got up. “I’m going to get you something to wear.” He held out his hand for the smaller to take so he could lead him into his bedroom.

 

A pair of boxers and a t-shirt. His favourite t-shirt to be honest. It was the most comfortable one he owned. And Yuta looked endearing wearing it. Like the hoodie and the sweatpants, it was too big on him. Not gigantic so that he was drowning in it. However long enough so that only the hem of the boxer shorts was peeking out underneath it. Jaehyun had left the room while Yuta had changed and did the same in the hallway. He had opted for a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and a hoodie on top of it. He got cold quickly and probably wouldn’t sleep for most of the night so it was the best choice for him.

He also gave Yuta a toothbrush and a wash cloth to get ready for bed. The human looked ready to fall asleep at any given time while brushing his teeth. It made Jaehyun fear that he actually would and hurt himself while falling. Enough so that he ushered Yuta to get into bed as soon as he spit the toothpaste into the sink.  

Yuta turned out to be someone who feel asleep quickly. He had mumbled a quick good night before snuggling into his blanket. Right after that he was out like a light. Jaehyun chuckled before stepping closer and adjusting the blankets so that it covered the human’s feet. Then he went on and went through his night routine. Which for tonight included devouring the content of a blood bag. He was a little hungry and being close to Yuta hadn’t helped that much. It had only intensified the feeling. Which had caused him to decide that it would be better for both of them if he had a little snack at night time. He also switched if the tv while being in the living room because he had forgotten to do so earlier.

The human was snoring softly when Jaehyun returned to the bedroom. He was clutching onto the blanket with one hand which increased the kitten like vibe he was giving off already. He had snuggled into his blanket some more. Jaehyun watched him for a few minutes. Yuta looked less worried in his sleep. Peaceful, like every human. Right now, there was a hint of a smile on his lips. He was having a good dream. He continued watching for a little longer before realizing he was being creepy.

Two hours later Jaehyun was sitting next to Yuta on his own bed, reading a book. Or rereading it. He had spent the majority of the last decades reading. His partying years were over. And he had had more than enough time to read a tone of books. Right now, he was rereading his favourite ones.     

Jaehyun looked up from his book in surprise when Yuta suddenly started moving around in his sleep. He had kicked the blanket a little earlier but he hadn’t mind it. Instead he had pulled it up and tucked the small human in again. Maybe he had a wait dream or it was too warm underneath the blanket. He pulled the blanket down a little again and then continued reading his book.

He had to stop though when he started hearing strange noises coming from Yutas said if the bed. He sat his book down on the nightstand and turned to his boyfriend. Yuta was crying. He had pressed the side of his face into the pillow. Something that sounded like whimpers escaped his throat. Whatever he was dreaming it couldn’t be good.

“Yuta?” He carefully shook the human to wake him up. “Yuta?” The other sat up with a startling gasp. There were tears forming in his eyes already. And then he just threw himself at Jaehyun and started sobbing. His small arms wrapped around him, holding onto him tightly, while he just sobbed into his chest. Whatever he had dreamed had upset him more than Jaehyun had thought.

Jaehyun wanted to tell him that everything was fine but based on his own experiences regarding nightmares that never helped. But he also didn’t know what he could do to keep those nightmares from Yuta. “I’m here.” He just mumbled. Maybe Yuta wasn’t fully awake now. Maybe he needed reassurance that Jaehyun was real. “I’m here, love.”

After a few minutes he rearranged both of them so they could be more comfortable. Jaehyun was now leaning against the headboard and Yuta on his lap, snuggled against Jaehyun. He could hear soft sniffing coming from the boy. And Yuta was holding onto the hoodie Jaehyun was wearing with both of his hands.

“Yuta?” Jaehyun had an idea. “Can you let go for a second?” When Yuta leaned back his eyes were puffy. Jaehyun could still see the tears running down his face. They were glittering in the light coming from his lamp. He swiped a few of them away but more kept streaming from his eyes.

Jaehyun quickly pulled his hoodie over his head. He knew Yuta felt most comfortable in these. That he felt more protected. Maybe it would help with the nightmares.  “You know how Dr. Stranges cape protects him from anything bad coming his way?” He asked while helping Yuta into the piece of clothing. The other nodded. “You can see this as your cape. It’s going to protect you from the bad and the ugly out there.” Jaehyun pulled the hood over Yutas head. “No nightmare is ever going to reach you while you are wearing this hoodie.”

Yuta looked at him like he wasn’t fully believing his words. But he still nodded. Maybe he wanted to believe that it was true. That Jaehyuns hoodie could protect him from anything bad. Jaehyun himself wanted it to be like that. Even if it sounded stupid. Yuta deserved to live (and sleep) calm and happy. He made a not to visit one of the witches in the city soon and ask for a charm to protect Yuta. One on a bracelet seemed fitting. A leather one that Yuta could wear every day. He knew what kind of shit people were lurking around in this city.

“Come here.” Jaehyun laid down and held out an arm for Yuta. It was an invitation for the boy to cuddle up against him. He wanted Yuta to feel like he was being protected. Jaehyun wanted to protect him. From his nightmares, his fears and worries and anyone who might try and hurt him. Yuta took the invitation. His smaller form snuggled up against Jaehyuns front. “Is it okay if I put my leg over yours? I usually sleep with a blanket between them.” He didn’t need to sleep. But he sometimes liked doing it. Sleeping was relaxing. It helped him zone out. And he preferred sleeping on his side. After he had red that it was better for his back to sleep with something in between his leg and that he could lean against. So, he had opted for a blanket. But cuddling Yuta like this seemed nice too.

Thankfully the human nodded and let Jaehyun do what he had asked for. He even snuggled closer towards Jaehyun. And clutched onto his shirt. “Sleep tight, little one.” Jaehyun kissed Yutas forehead softly. “I’ll be right here to protect you.”     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it :D Under the last chapter there was a comment telling Jaehyun to step up his game :D I hope you're happy because he did :D 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this chapter. And one big, fat thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and comments. I know I say that every time but I really do enjoy reading the comments and I try and reply to everyone (I admit I forget it sometimes). But they are really motivating and uplifting :)) 
> 
> If you want you can also come and [talk to me on twitter](https://twitter.com/feathersxdreams). I swear I don't bite and if I'm mean it's on accident. I'm not the most active but mainly because I rarely get a response and it feels weird to...tweet stuff into emptiness I guess. I don't know how else to describe it :D Other than that I plan on posting a Yuwin AU next. A bones inspired one because I started rewatching recently and need to deal with putting myself through getting attached to Sweets and Vincent again before the writers ruin it for me XD (right now I'm dealing with what they did to Zack...) It's a short one though. One (maybe two parts if I seperate it but then I'll post them at the same time...) 
> 
> I'll stop rambling now. Thank you for keeping up with my stupidity.  
> Don't forget to stream and vote for Boom (I think you can vote on Starpass, Idol Champ and MNet...at least these are the ones I know of. Please try to do so it really doesn't take much time and they deserve that win so much :) I can only vote on two of these because MNet doesn't even let me log in -.- But maybe you can... ;) ) 
> 
> See you soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked this!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Also, if you like, you can [ talk to me on twitter!](https://twitter.com/feathersxdreams)  
> See you next time!


End file.
